Lay Down Your Sword
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Sequel to "You've Made Your Bed" Victoria is tired of waiting for Zorro and takes matters into her own hands. Based on NW Zorro
1. Chapter 1

**LAY DOWN YOUR SWORD**

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights, Zorro Productions Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot - Victoria is tired of waiting for Zorro and takes matters into her own hands.

Sequel to my story "You've Made Your Bed"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Don Diego de la Vega ambled into the tavern feeling pleased with himself. He had just spent the morning at The Guardian office preparing the paper for the coming issue and believed that the review he had written of Thomas Pain's book _"Rights of Man"_would help show de Soto to a more enlightened way of leadership. Well that's what he hoped for anyway, but knowing de Soto as he did, the nuances in his writing might be a little too subtle for him. Unfortunately, it often took more a direct action to get his attention.

As he stepped further inside the tavern and looked around at the busy place, his heart pounded faster when he saw the woman he loved tending to her patrons.

Victoria and her girls were rushed off their feet with the lunchtime orders; it seemed to her as though the entire population of Los Angeles had come into the pueblo just for lunch. Not that she didn't mind the extra work, she loved being busy but she always liked to stay and chat with her patrons, to give a more personal touch but not today, it was simply too busy to gossip. As she placed Don Alfredo's meal in front of him, she turned around and saw her closest friend standing by the bar and blushed as she suddenly remembered her dream from the night before, the dream about being married to Diego.

"Your 'husband' is here." Pilar whispered as she passed by her employer, with a large grin on her face.

"Pilar...!" she started to say but the other woman had already disappeared through the curtains and into the kitchen. She shook her head as she crossed over to him. "Hola Diego." she smiled warmly.

"Hola Victoria, you're busy today." he smiled back as he took another glance around the tavern.

She nodded, "Si, we are but I don't mind the extra work. What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you have some of that delicious albondigas soup of yours." he said hopefully.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Diego, I'm all out. But I do have some chorizo pumpkin soup that I made earlier. Would that be okay?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded, "That would be fine, gracias."

Victoria smiled back, "Good, I'll be right back." she replied as she turned and entered the kitchen.

Before long Victoria re-appeared with Diego's bowl of soup and a plate of tamales for another patron but as she was still a little flustered from the memory of her dream, she didn't realise that she had placed the wrong meal in front of her friend.

She was about to move away when Diego's voice stopped her, "Umm Victoria, I know you are a little busy but..." he said a little hesitantly.

She looked down in surprise, "Oh no, I'm sorry Diego. I haven't mixed up orders for a long time." she replied as she felt a hot flush rise over her cheeks and placed the correct meal in front of him.

Diego chuckled, "It's okay. You do seem a little distracted today." he observed.

Behind them came a delicate snort as Pilar passed them, "Victoria is distracted by a dream Don Diego. A dream about you."

"Pilar!" Victoria blushed.

Diego smiled as he leant against the bar, "Oh really, a dream about me?" he teased.

"It's nothing Diego." she replied just as Pilar returned.

"She dreamt that she was married to you and something about a..." Pilar added with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"PILAR, stop, that's enough!" Victoria cried out, thoroughly embarrassed now, her face burned deep red. She saw Diego's eyebrows rise in surprise and he grinned, he actually grinned at her, as though he liked the idea.

"Really, married to me…mmm must have been a rather nice dream then." he teased her once more.

"No, it was a nightmare." she replied without thinking but she saw his grin drop slightly and she knew that she had hurt his feelings. "Oh Diego, I didn't mean that...I mean before...earlier in the dream. It was a bad dream...Excuse me." she whispered and quickly turned away taking the plate of tamales to Senor Martinez before she re-entered the kitchen.

Diego grinned at the thought of his lady dreaming about him, dreaming about being married to him. Perhaps it meant something. He hoped it was. He longed for the day that he could make her his in all ways, if only he could get over his fear of her rejection, he would marry her in an instant. He sighed, picked up his bowl of soup, turned and saw several empty seats by the far wall so he crossed over to the table and sat down.

Victoria came through the curtain once more and without conscious thought, her eyes drifted in Diego's direction. As she watched him raise the spoon to his mouth, her eyes were drawn to his lips and stayed there. She began to wonder what it would be liked to be kissed by him, whether his lips would be warm and soft against hers, just as they had been in her dream.

Pilar accidentally bumped into her, "Sorry." she said as she rushed passed with a tray of drinks in her hands.

Victoria snapped out of her trance and blushed furiously once more. She couldn't believe that she had been staring at her friend like that and wondering what his kiss would be like. She shook her head in disbelief, how could she be disloyal to Zorro like that? She should be dreaming about Zorro's heated kisses not Diego's imaginary ones, she cursed herself as she went about her tasks.

de Soto strode through the doors and glanced around the busy tavern, he hadn't expected the tavern to be so busy, was there something going on that he wasn't aware of, he mused to himself as he noticed Victoria coming in his direction. "Senorita, I wish to order some lunch." he stated firmly.

Victoria frowned slightly; she didn't like his attitude, "Of course Alcalde, what can I get for you?" she replied somewhat frostily.

de Soto ignored her tone, "Do you have the chile carne asada on the menu today?" he asked her.

Victoria nodded, "Si, we do Alcalde, if you take a seat, I'll bring it out to you."

This time he caught the underlying icy tone but before he could reprimand her, Victoria slipped through the curtain. He shook his head as he glanced around the tavern once more. He saw that there was a spare seat next to Don Diego and hid a sigh, he had hoped for a table to himself but with the extra crowd, he knew it was not to be.

He moved over to the table where Diego was seated, "May I join you Don Diego?" he asked politely.

Diego gave him a friendly smile, "By all means Alcalde, I'm almost finished but you are welcome to share the table."

"Gracias." he replied as he sat down beside the younger man and a moment later Victoria brought his meal over to him and placed it down on the table with a bang.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked coldly.

"Some ale, if you please, Senorita." de Soto said with narrowed eyes.

Victoria stormed away and de Soto frowned as he stared after her, "What is her problem?" he grumbled.

Diego shrugged, "I don't know Alcalde." he was a little surprised himself by her behaviour; she was usually polite to the Alcalde, except when he had done something to make her angry, which was more often then not.

Victoria returned with a glass of ale and slammed it down on the table.

de Soto had enough of her rude behaviour and grabbed her arm, "I don't like your behaviour, Senorita." he growled.

She threw off his hand, "Do you grab your wife like that Alcalde?" she hissed at him.

He frowned in utter confusion, "My wife? I'm not married, Senorita, as you well know but regardless of my marital status, it's no reason for your rudeness. Perhaps a spell in the cells will cool your ill feeling." he replied angrily.

Victoria was about to retort heatedly, when she saw the stunned look on Diego's face and a wave of guilt swept over her. She was angry at de Soto, not because of his presence in her tavern but because of her dream, she couldn't shake the image of him in her bed. She couldn't believe that she had made that comment about his wife, for she knew all too well that he wasn't married, in fact they had actually planned their own wedding, when they had been under the spell of those horrible potions that Doctor Wayne had left behind.

She blushed, "I'm sorry Alcalde, I've been busy today and well..." she replied contritely.

de Soto eyed her before he nodded, "Very well." he replied coldly as he turned his attention to his food.

Victoria was about to open her mouth at this obvious dismissal but she saw the warning look on Diego's face and decided that it would be more prudent if she kept her mouth closed, she knew the Alcalde's threat of being thrown in those dirty cells was not to be taken lightly. She turned on her heel and strode away.

Diego had no idea why she had behaved so badly, it wasn't like her to explode without good reason but he couldn't altogether blame her, the Alcalde was an insufferable oaf.

de Soto glanced questioningly once more at the younger man, he was afterall, a close friend of the Senorita, perhaps he knew why she was angry at him, "What have I done?"

All Diego could do was shrug once more, "I don't know Alcalde but I did hear that she had some strange dream last night, perhaps that has put her in a strange mood." he admitted.

de Soto snorted, "I must have been some dream to put her in that kind of temper."

Diego nodded as he stood up, "Perhaps, but if you'll excuse me Alcalde, I must go, I need to speak with the Padre about the upcoming children's concert. Adios."

de Soto nodded absently, "Of course Don Diego, you mustn't keep the Padre waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night Victoria was doing the last of the cleaning before she retired to her room. The girls had helped with the washing and drying of the plates and glasses but she let them go home to their families while she did the last of the chores. The work was easy enough, she had placed the benches on top of the tables and with her strong broom she swept the entire floor of the tavern. She knew she could have waited to the morning to do the work but she hated having an unclean tavern, not only was it her place of business but it was also her home.

As she swept, she let her thoughts drift in no particular direction and she was so unaware of her surroundings, that she jumped when she heard a noise behind her.

Victoria whirled around. "Zorro, you startled me." she smiled warmly at the masked man standing in front of the kitchen curtains.

He smiled back. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to alarm you." he paused as he took in her work. "Can I help you with this querida?" he asked as he stepped forward.

She blushed at the thought of Zorro doing ordinary housework. "There's no need..."

"Nonsense, tell me what to do." he persisted as he removed his hat and gloves and placed them on the bar. "Besides, it won't take long with the two of us working together."

Victoria heard the truth of his words and nodded gratefully. "Well.. I'm almost finished but do you mind putting the benches back down on the floor?" she asked hesitantly.

Zorro gave her such a warm smile that it melted her insides. "Of course not." he replied as he moved over to the first of the tables and lifted a bench from the top and placed it back on the floor. "Do you do this often?" he asked curiously as he placed another bench on the floor. He often wondered how she kept her tavern so clean and tidy when she was on her own. He knew that Pilar and Maria helped her a great deal but it still must take a lot of work to keep the tavern clean.

"What, sweep?" she grinned as she teased him.

He chuckled. "No, I mean placing the benches on the tables, they're quite heavy."

She shrugged. "Perhaps once a week, usually I just sweep around seats but with the extra crowds today and yesterday too, I had to do a more thorough clean."

He nodded as he continued placing the benches on the floor. "You know, I couldn't imagine what your life is like here, in the tavern. Aren't you afraid of being alone?"

She paused in her sweeping as she thought about his question. "No, not really. I've gotten used to it and besides I'm not always alone, I regularly have overnight guests, although most of them keep to themselves. And I have you to visit." she smiled at the man she loved. This was turning into one of their longest conversation they have had lately, what with bandits and cattle thieves to the Alcalde's endless tactics to capture him, they haven't had time to themselves except to exchange a few heated kisses before he had to race off again.

He smiled back and their eyes held for several moments before she felt a blush creep over her face at his intense gaze. "Well...just let me finish here and then I'm all yours." the second those words were spoken, her blush deepened. "Umm...I didn't mean the way that sounded."

Zorro chuckled. "I know what you meant Victoria." he reassured her.

Victoria ducked her head in embarrassment as she swept the food scraps into her dust pan and moved quickly to the kitchen and out the back door to empty the scraps over her small vegetable garden. She couldn't believe she had said that to him, it just came out, not that she wouldn't mind being his in every way. In fact, she was glad that he had come tonight; she needed to talk with him. She needed to move their relationship forward and there was only one way that could be done. She had to know who he was.

When she returned to the taproom, she saw that Zorro had replaced all benches to the floor and was standing deep in thought. She gave a small gasp at the familiar stance of his posture. It reminded her of something or someone from long ago.

Zorro turned and was surprised to see a stunned look on her beautiful face. "Is there anything wrong querida?" he asked as he crossed over to her.

Victoria shook her head, smiling softly. "No, it's just you remind me of..." she paused, not sure if she should continue, he might feel insulted.

His heart missed a beat, had he in some fashion, given away a clue to his identity? He didn't think so. "I remind you of...?"

Victoria felt heat rise over her face once more. "Well...my father." she admitted.

Although the mask covered the top half of his face, she could almost see his eyebrows rise in surprise. "Your father?"

She nodded. "I just had a memory of Papa standing there, just as you were, looking with pride of his tavern." she smiled fondly and a little sadly at the memory.

"You miss your parents don't you?" he asked kindly.

She nodded again. "Very much. Although they worked hard here in the tavern, there was aslso a lot of laughter and much happiness. They loved each other and they loved us." she paused as she reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "I never really thanked you for helping Ramon and me, for getting papa out of the horrible place." her voice crackled at the memory of visiting that disgusting prison they called Devil's Fortress.

He reached out and gently caressed her face with his fingers. "You don't have to thank me Victoria, I was just glad that you and Ramon could see your father one last time." he leaned down a planted a soft, tender kiss to her forehead before he pulled back and grinned cheekily. "I guess I should be grateful that I didn't remind you of your brothers, because you Victoria Escalante, are definitely not my sister." he teased with a glint in his eyes.

Victoria blushed once more and looked into his vivid blue eyes, shining with amusement and with love. "And I'm glad that you are not my brother, Zorro."

He pulled her into his arms. "So am I querida, so am I." he whispered as they embraced.

As Victoria wrapped her arms around his broad back and laid her head against his solid chest, her mind recalled the image from her dream, where she had driven Zorro out of her life and she shuddered at the thought of losing this man.

Zorro loved holding her in his arms, loved her soft curves pressed against him and longed to feel her warm flesh against his but he couldn't go down that path, no matter how wonderful it would be. He frowned slightly when felt he shudders and somehow knew that it wasn't in pleasure. He pulled back slightly and gazed worriedly into her soft brown eyes. "Vict..." He didn't get any further as she kissed him.

She couldn't bear to be separated from this man, the man who had stolen her heart all those years ago and had never given it back. She pulled his head down and kissed him with a desperate hunger. The memory of his hurt, his dismay was etched in her mind and even though it was only a dream, she wanted to erase it forever.

He was a little startled by the intensity of her kiss. Occasionally she would take the lead in their kisses but never like this, it was as though she wanted to devour him. He pulled her tight against him as her warm soft lips crushed against his before her moist tongue ran the length of his lips and he willingly parted them. Their tongues danced together in a frenzy of passion and he was swept away by her needs, by her desires and returned them with growing passion of his own.

They eventually came up for air, both breathed heavily as they stared at each other, both stunned by the strength of their desires. Never before had she so much wanted to become part of him, to be with him that she would have willingly taken him to her bed with no thought of the consequences.

"I'm...sorry...I don't know what came over me." she stuttered, her voice cracked with her emotions as she moved out of his loving embrace, away from temptation.

"There's nothing to apologise for querida." his voice was rough and deep. He was shaken by his desire for her; he had been on the verge of picking her up in his arms and taking her upstairs to her room. They had never lost control like that before.

Victoria was trembling, her desire for him had almost overwhelmed her. She took several more steps backwards, trying to put some distance between their mutual wants and needs. She turned and faced the darkened fireplace and let out a deep shuddering breath. "Oh Zorro." she whispered

Zorro tried to settle his raging emotions. "Is something wrong Victoria?" he asked as he stepped up behind her. He knew that he should keep some distance between them but he couldn't help but noticed that there was something worrying her.

She shivered again at the memory of her terrible dream, a shiver so strong that Zorro instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his solid chest in an effort to comfort her. "Is it this dream that you had?" he whispered.

Victoria stiffened. "How did you know that I had a dream?"

He shrugged and planted a soft kiss to her hair. "I heard it in passing, that you had a strange dream."

She snorted as she leant back against his chest, felt his racing heart pound against her back. "Strange doesn't begin to describe it. It was a nightmare." she shuddered again at the thought of...him...in her bed.

Zorro held her tightly against her shudders. "It must have been a terrible dream." he said sympathetically.

"It was horrible." she confirmed as she slowly relaxed in his loving embrace.

He planted another kiss to her hair. "Sometimes just talking about it, makes it disappear." he said softly.

She sighed, should she tell him about it, or not?

He felt her reluctance. "Dreams can't hurt you."

Victoria let out her breath, perhaps she would feel better if she talked about it. "Do you remember a couple of months ago when I wanted to use that...potion on you, to make you love me? But the Alcalde drank it instead and then he and I..." She blushed, embarrassed and ashamed by her behaviour over those couple of days, of how she and de Soto fell in love.

Zorro tightened his arms in support. "How could I ever forget that?" he replied softly. He remembered the displeasure he had felt, along with a twinge of jealousy when he saw de Soto kissing Victoria. He knew it had been under the influence of those potions, which he had finally discovered to be only coloured water but regardless of that, it hadn't been easy to watch his lady being kissed by another man, especially that man.

She continued. "And how you came that night to break us up during that dinner and you had the fight with the Alcalde?"

"Of course I remember. Was that what you dreamt about?" he asked softly.

She nodded and began telling him of her terrible dream.

He remained quiet and unconsciously rocked them gently, giving her comfort in her distress. He was shocked to think of his lady with De Soto in that situation but he smiled to himself, she had also dreamt of marrying him, that in her dream, she had accepted his, Diego de La Vega's, help. Perhaps there was hope that she loved him, the real him, that she was beginning to see himself in a different light. "Oh querida, no wonder you are upset" he said compassionately.

Victoria turned in his arms and buried her face into his broad chest. "It seemed so real, Zorro." she wailed. "I still remember everything about it."

"Shhh...it's okay, it was just a dream." he paused then continued, "It was just a dream, wasn't it?" he teased.

She pulled back and hit him hard on the arm. "How could you say such a thing Zorro...I would not, I could not, not with him." she hissed furiously. "I would never betray you like that Zorro, never."

He gave her a warm smile as he pulled her back into his arms, he loved her spirit even when it was directed at him. "I know you wouldn't Victoria, I was just teasing."

Victoria's temper disappeared, she giggled nervously as she rested her head against his chest once more. "I know, I'm sorry too Zorro but just the thought of..." she shuddered lightly.

"Well, don't think of it any more." he paused for a moment. "Do you feel a little better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Si, I do feel a little better." But now she had something else to discuss with him and she hoped that he would understand why she had to do this. She gazed up at him and kissed him softly. "I love you Zorro."

He was a little surprised by her tenderness. "I love you too Victoria." he replied as he ran his fingers through her soft curls.

She sighed and moved away from him. "I wonder if you do." she said sadly.

Zorro frowned. "I don't understand. Of course I love you, never doubt that."

She sighed once more as she tried to gather her thoughts. "We need to talk and it might be better if we sit down."

He frowned once more at her serious tone, what did she want to talk about, he wondered as he sat down on a bench and Victoria sat down opposite him, her gaze on her hands in her lap.

After a moment of silence, Zorro spoke up. "Victoria, what is this about?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "It's been five months since you proposed to me, five long months." she paused. "I need to know what your intentions are."

"My intentions?" he was confused, she should know what his intentions were, after all they had talked about this before, that when Zorro was no longer needed, he would keep his promise to her.

She nodded. "Yes, I need to know, whether you still want to marry me." she said quietly, seriously.

He leant forward, startled by the seriousness of her words. "Of course I still want to marry you Victoria."

"But when Zorro?" she interrupted. "I need to know when. I can't go on like this any more, with stolen moments here and there. I can't keep waiting for you. I want a husband and children and I want that with you."

He gaped at her, he wasn't expecting this at all and couldn't find words to say as Victoria continued. "Zorro, I know you fear my reaction, you fear that I don't love the man under the mask and that I would reject you."

He nodded, his heart pounded hard, it was his greatest fear.

Victoria leant forward slightly. "I don't know how to convince you that your fears are baseless. I love the man you are, I love the man of flesh and blood." she paused, trying to hold back her tears. "But I won't live like this anymore."

He finally found his voice, which crackled with his shock. "I...I know and I'm sorry for all of this. I don't know how."

She sighed once more. "I want you to unmask for me... Not now." she confirmed when she saw panic cross his eyes. "I don't mean right now, I want you to think about what you want, what you really want and come back say in a week's time and..."

He paled. "A week, why a week?" he interrupted.

"A couple of days ago, a gentleman from San Diego offered to buy the tavern. It was a really good offer, in fact it was a very tempting offer." she replied.

He gasped aloud. "You want to sell your tavern?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, I don't want to sell but I don't have a lot of options. If you are unable to overcome your fears, then you need to let me go. I need to get on with my life and that means starting fresh elsewhere." her voice crackled with her emotions, her hands wrapped tightly around the fabric of her skirt. She hated to do this to him but she must, they had to move forward with their relationship or it had to stop.

Zorro was utterly dumbfounded. "But...but you can't leave." he choked.

"I can and I must. I cannot stay here any longer while we continue as we have been for the last five years." she paused to wipe away the tears that flowed down her face. "I'm sorry Zorro, I know that I have shocked you but it's time for us come together in marriage or for us to break up completely." she reached for the chain around her neck and pulled out a small leather pouch from inside her blouse and removed her engagement ring from it. She stood up and pressed it into his trembling hand. "In one week's time, I want you to come back with this ring in one hand and your mask in the other." her voice shook with her regret of causing him pain. "Even if you are unable to remove your mask, I need for you to tell me to my face."

She leant over and planted a kiss to the silk covered head. "I will always love you, the man of flesh and blood." she whispered. She turned and walked quietly up the stairs to her room. Once she closed the door, she fell onto her bed and cried into her pillow.

Zorro's body shook with disbelief, his heart pounded so hard it hurt. He felt cold and slightly nauseated. What she was asking of him was enormous. He knew in his heart that it wasn't right to keep her waiting for him but his fears rushed back in great waves of uncertainty. How could she love him, Diego de la Vega, when she only ever thought of him as a friend, almost like a brother?

He found that he couldn't think, couldn't breath in the tavern and stood up on unsteady legs, stumbled to the bar, grabbed his gloves, hat and fled. He leapt onto Toronado and urged him into a fast gallop. He didn't know where he was going; he allowed his faithful steed his own head. Before he knew it, he was back in the cave and he slid off Toronado's back and stumbled to his chair. He was thankful that Felipe wasn't there for he didn't feel like talking. He was so distressed by what had happened.

When he had gone to visit Victoria, he had only wanted to see her, to hold her and to kiss her but he never imagined that she would give him an ultimatum. That he must unmask or she would leave Los Angeles forever.

"Oh dios." he cried out as he ripped off the mask and buried his head in his hands. He understood why she was doing this. She had wanted long enough, they both had. But could he do it? Could he get over his fears and tell her? What did he want? Did he really want to marry her? Oh yes, he moaned, he loved her like no-one else but his fears were real but somehow he must overcome them. He had to, for he couldn't imagine life without her.

"Why can I fight a squad of lancers, chase after bandits and yet one single woman has me quaking in fear?" he asked aloud as he stood up and paced around the cave. "Why am I having so much trouble with this. It should be so simple. Just tell her." He felt something caught his hand on his trousers; he reached into the pocket and pulled out his mother's ring. "Oh dios, Victoria, I love you, I don't want to lose you. I must get passed this fear, somehow I must."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mid morning of the following day, Don Alejandro went in search for his son, there was work to be done and he needed Diego's help. After looking in the usual places and not finding him, he growled in exasperation as he realised that his son must be still in his room. No matter how hard he tried, he would never understand Diego. How could he be so different from himself was beyond him, it was almost as though he was someone else's son, not his own.

He knocked on his son's bedroom door. "Diego, Diego are you awake?" he called out. When he didn't get an answer, he pushed open the door and stepped inside. He frowned when he saw his son sitting by his desk, gazing away at the far wall. "Diego, what are you doing? Do you know what time it is? We should have been out hours ago." he couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Diego pulled himself away from his thoughts and focused his attention on his upset parent. "I'm sorry father, I'll come now." he said as he stood up.

It was something in his voice that made Don Alejandro look more closely at his son and he was startled at Diego's haggard appearance. "Son what's wrong? You look terrible." he asked worriedly.

He sighed. "I'm okay father, I had a bad headache last night and I fear it hasn't left me." which was the truth for a change, his head was aching, he didn't get much sleep at all, how could he sleep when Victoria had threatened to leave him?

Don Alejandro placed his hand on his son's arm in comfort. "If you are not well, then perhaps you should stay here and rest." he said compassionately.

He shook his head. "Gracias father, but there is no need. Perhaps the fresh air will help." he replied with a small smile.

Don Alejandro hesitated for a moment then continued. "If there is something troubling you, you know you can always come to me about anything."

Diego blinked at this unexpected offer. He really should tell his father everything, it was the perfect opening. But he couldn't, not yet. "There's nothing wrong father, perhaps I've read too much." He knew it was a lame excuse but it was the first thing that came to mind.

For the first time in a long time, Don Alejandro felt that his son was lying to him or at least he was hiding something. It was something he never thought Diego would do. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. His son could be stubborn in some ways and if he wasn't going to tell him, then he wouldn't. He sighed and shook his head, at least in that, Diego was like him, he was known to be stubborn himself at times. "Okay, let's go then."

* * *

><p>Victoria woke late and she scrambled out of bed, washed and dressed before she opened the tavern thirty minutes later than normal. Her eyes were puffy from crying but otherwise there was no other sign of her late night discussion with Zorro. She prayed that he would come back to her without his mask for she had no real desire to leave Los Angeles, it was her home, she had been born here, went to the mission school and all her friends were here. But she would go through with what she had told Zorro, she would leave Los Angeles.<p>

During lunchtime, Pilar was concerned once more about her employer. "Victoria, you look tired, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Si, I am a little tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." she admitted.

Pilar smiled knowingly. "Did a certain person come for a visit?" she whispered.

Victoria blushed slightly. "It wasn't like that, Pilar, we just talked." she confirmed.

"Oh what about, if I may ask." Pilar asked curiously.

Victoria sighed and shook her head, she had said too much already; she really must be distracted; she had never admitted so freely to anyone before that Zorro visited her at night, not even to Diego.

Pilar raised her eyebrow at her friend's silence. "Did you have a fight?" she asked compassionately.

She shook her head but before she could say anything else, she was called away.

Sergeant Mendoza was sitting nearby and had heard the last part of the exchange between the two women. He was surprised and a little sad to hear that something had happened between them. They had been together for a long time and their romance had been part of the legend.

de Soto walked through the open doors and glanced around the tavern before he moved towards the bar. "Ah senorita, I would like to order lunch."

"Si Alcalde, what would you like?" Pilar asked politely.

He stroked his beard as he proceeded to give her his order.

Once done, he turned and saw Mendoza motioning to him. "Yes Sergeant, what is it?" he couldn't quite keep the annoyance out of his voice. He had been hoping for a quiet lunch but it looked like he wasn't going get it.

Mendoza looked around and lowered his voice. "Alcalde, I've heard that Senorita Victoria and Zorro have had a fight."

"Really, you don't say. That's interesting but how do you know?" he asked eagerly as he sat down next to the Sergeant.

"I heard Pilar asking Senorita Victoria about it." he confirmed.

"Hmmm." de Soto stroked his goatee in deep thought, anything that upsets the masked bandit would only work to his advantage.

Victoria came over and placed de Soto's plate in front of him. "Is there anything else Alcalde?" she asked politely.

He shook his head. "No thank you, Senorita."

She turned to Mendoza with a small smile. "And you Sergeant?"

"Well, I would like some more enchiladas, if you don't mind Senorita." he smiled back with the eagerness of a small boy.

She nodded, she wasn't surprised by his request, he always asked for a second helping. "Of course not, I'll bring you some more." she smiled again at the kind hearted soldier before she turned and walked towards the kitchen.

de Soto watched her retreating form intently, looking for any signs of discord with his enemy.

"Senorita Victoria is a little sad, perhaps she did have a fight with Zorro." Mendoza said sadly.

"Si" de Soto agreed, he had noticed a certain sadness about her, it was in her eyes. Well good, perhaps this would distract Zorro long enough to capture him. All he needed was a plan.

Although Mendoza had spoken quietly, his words had not gone unnoticed. Several Señoras sitting at a nearby table heard the remarks and began discussing it amongst themselves.

By late afternoon, everyone in the area had heard of the latest gossip involving Senorita Escalante and Zorro. They were breaking up their romance.

* * *

><p>The rumour reached the de la Vega household just before dinner.<p>

"Diego, Diego." Don Alejandro called out as he entered the hacienda from the side door.

"Yes father" Diego replied as he came around the corner.

"Ahh there you are. I've just heard the strangest piece of gossip." he said as he slapped his thigh in amazement, he simply couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Really father, I didn't know you paid any attention to gossip." Diego interrupted with amusement reflected in his voice as they walked into the dining room with Felipe following them.

Don Alejandro chuckled. "You're right I don't usually but this one I just have to tell you." he replied as they took their seats.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Diego smiled at his father.

"It's about Victoria and Zorro. Apparently they've broken up, can you believe that?" in his excitement, Don Alejandro didn't notice how pale Diego had gone and he completely missed Felipe's look of concern towards his soon to be adopted father.

Diego was shocked, how could have this have been found out? He trusted Victoria completely. Unless...unless it was another part of her plan to force him to decide. No, he didn't think so but he was sure of one thing, she would never do anything that would risk his life or hers for that matter.

He found his voice at last and was pleased that it sounded normal to his ears. "Father, really. You know how rumours start. It probably was started by someone who was bored and wanted to create mischief, perhaps even the Alcalde himself."

Don Alejandro nodded. "I wouldn't put it passed the Alcalde to do this, it's his style. He would do or say anything to break them up."

They fell silent as their meals were brought in.

"Who did you hear this from father?" Diego wanted to know.

Don Alejandro shrugged. "I heard it from Pedro, who heard it from his sister, who heard it from her friends. It's all over the district and heaven knows where it originally came from."

"Well I for one, can't imagine them breaking up." Diego stated firmly.

Don Alejandro sighed and shook his head. "I sometimes wonder how it will end for them. It can't be easy for either of them to have a romance like that. I don't think I could have done it for so long."

Diego shook his head, you have no idea how hard it is father, he thought to himself.

"Remember to get a good night's sleep for we have a lot of work to do in the next couple of days." Don Alejandro advised.

Diego merely nodded as they finished their meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The de la Vegas were up early the following morning for it was time for the annual branding of their cattle and all hands were needed. They had rounded up all the strays the day before and drove them into the pens, where the fires would be burning, and the irons ready. It was hot and dusty work and everyone from Don Alejandro to the newest vaquero was expected to assist in all areas of the hard work.

Don Alejandro was pleased to see his son fully involved in the mustering as well as the branding and he was surprised to discover that his son actually knew what to do. He watched with growing pride as Diego often took one of the hot branding irons and burned their brand into their cattle himself and not leaving it to their ranch hands. Perhaps he was seeing a new side of Diego, one that was beginning to accept his responsibilities and pull his weight around the ranch.

Diego threw himself into the hard, dusty work in order to forget Victoria's ultimatum. He was very aware that he was a disappointment to his father not only for his lack of responsibility to the ranch but also to the type of man he portrayed to everyone. He knew his father wanted a more decisive, a stronger willed son than the weak man that he been forced to play but perhaps it was time to change all that. He decided from now on he would do more around the ranch, even if it meant that Zorro didn't ride as often and then he could finally show his father, the true man that he was.

At the end of the day, Diego felt a strange sense of satisfaction, a sense of achievement at the hard work he had done. He was sore, dusty, and sweaty and yet somehow he felt wonderfully alive. Even riding as Zorro, he never felt this contentment of a job well done.

Don Alejandro slapped his son on the shoulder as they walked to the rear of the hacienda. "You've done a good job today Diego, I'm proud of you." he said with conviction.

Diego ducked his head, somewhat embarrassed. He rarely received praise from his father and didn't know where to look. "Gracias father." he voice was quiet. "Father, I want to be more useful around the ranch."

Don Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "Well this is a surprise Diego. I would be very pleased for you to do so. I have always wanted you to learn the ranch; it would be yours after all."

Diego nodded as they reached the outhouse to clean up. "I know I haven't been much help."

Don Alejandro sighed. "Well that's in the past now. Together we will plan for the future, okay."

Diego nodded again, the ranch wasn't the only future he had to decide on.

* * *

><p>The following morning they were up early once more. Don Alejandro was very pleased that his son was up and ready for another hard day's work and he had to hide his smile at the way Diego was walking. "Are you a bit sore today son?" he asked with amusement in his voice.<p>

Diego grinned as he stretched his back. "I've found muscles that I didn't know I had." Even with fencing, his back had never ached like it was now.

Don Alejandro chuckled and slapped his son on the shoulder. "Well there's nothing like hard work to get the kinks out of them, you'll see."

Diego chuckled as he shook his head and followed his father out to the cattle yards.

It was near to lunch when Felipe pulled on Diego's arm to get his attention. He pointed behind him, Diego turned and his heart stopped for a moment. Coming towards them was Victoria driving her wagon. In the last day and a half, he had managed to put aside all thought of her demand but seeing her now, bought back all his fears, his doubts and he wasn't sure if he was ready to confront those fears yet.

Victoria had a warm smile on her face as she pulled the wagon to a halt.

Don Alejandro crossed over to her. "Victoria this is a pleasant surprise, what brings you out here?" he asked as he stood by the wagon.

"Well I had heard that you were all working hard with the branding and I thought that you and your men would like some freshly made lemonade." she replied with a friendly smile on her face.

He smiled warmly at the young woman. "That's wonderful Victoria, no-one makes lemonade like you do. Isn't that right Diego?" he asked as his son came up beside him.

Diego nodded and smiled. "Si, not even Maria can match yours Victoria. This is very kind of you to do this for us."

"Thank you Diego. I like to help out friends." she smiled at him.

Diego turned to Felipe. "Lets get this over to the men shall we?" he said as he reached over into the wagon and pulled out the small cask, along with several glasses that Victoria had thoughtfully provided before he turned abruptly and walked towards the men.

Felipe raised an eyebrow in stunned surprise, he sensed that Diego wanted to get away from Victoria for some reason. He knew about the rumour of a fight between Zorro and Victoria but he hadn't paid any attention to it but this strange behaviour suggested otherwise. Had something happened between them, he asked himself as he followed Diego.

Even Victoria was startled by his odd behaviour, normally he would stop and chat but he seemed distracted somehow. Or perhaps he was just busy. She had seen his dusty appearance and the clothes he wore looked old and slightly dated. She hadn't seen him like that before, she was used to seeing her closest friend immaculately dressed right down to his fingernails, not like this, all dirty and messy but somehow it suited him.

Don Alejandro chuckled at the confused expression of Victoria's face. "Yes it is Diego under all that dust."

She was embarrassed at being caught staring. "I'm sorry Don Alejandro, I didn't mean to stare but I've never seen him so..."

He patted her arm. "I know what you mean. It came as a shock to me as well. I never realised that Diego is such a hard worker when he puts himself to the task. If only..." he stopped.

This time Victoria placed her hand on his arm. "I hope you don't mind me saying this but...maybe he's growing up." she said quietly.

Don Alejandro's eyes widened. "That's exactly what I feel. I think he is finally coming to terms that the ranch will be his one day and he needs to know how it runs." he sighed. "I just hope that it's not a phase that he is going through and that by next week, he will be back to his books."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Diego stood in the middle of his room, unsure of what to do. Now that the branding had finished for another year, he had nothing to occupy his mind. He knew that he could no longer delay his decision regarding Victoria and their future. He found that he could not think in his quarters and made his way to the cave. Even there he had trouble thinking. For the first time in his life, Diego had no idea of how to proceed. He knew he loved Victoria with all his being but he couldn't stop seeing her as she was earlier that day. She only saw him as a brother, as a friend not as a man, not as a husband and lover. That was all that she ever showed to him.<p>

Well that wasn't quite true, he mused. He remembered that first day when he walked into the tavern, the first time they saw each other, he had seen her attraction to him just as he felt his immediate attraction to her. But her attraction had disappeared the moment the masked man arrived. He shook his head and sighed wearily, he had only donned the mask to get his father and Victoria out of those filthy cells. He never thought it would get so out of control and he certainly never imagined that he would be still wearing the mask five years later.

Felipe came silently into the cave and was startled to see his mentor slumped in his chair. He had come to the cave believing that they had left an experiment unattended and had come to turn it off so it wouldn't explode and destroy everything. However, he saw that Diego had already doused the small candle that had been lit under the glass beaker.

He frowned at how miserable his soon to be adopted father looked, there must be something terrible wrong for Diego to be so disheartened. A slight movement caught his eye and he saw something flicker in Diego's fingers. It took him several moments to realise what it was, a ring. He gasped silently, it was the same ring that Diego had given to Victoria when he had proposed. So they had broken up afterall and she had given the ring back to him. He couldn't believe it, they loved each other, how could they break up?

Felipe moved to his mentor and touched his arm to get his attention.

Diego jumped, he had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Felipe arrive.

"Felipe you startled me." Diego said.

Felipe tried to smile but couldn't, he pointed to the ring in Diego's hand and signed a question.

Diego sighed as he tightened his fist around the item and remained silent.

Felipe nudged him.

"No, we didn't have a fight. Not exactly." he said sadly.

The younger man signed once more.

Diego sighed again. "Vic..." he cleared his throat "Victoria gave me an ultimatum. She told me that I had to...unmask or..." he stopped; he had trouble with his words, he couldn't speak them.

Felipe lightly touched his arm.

"Or she would sell the tavern and leave Los Angeles." he replied softly.

Felipe's jaw dropped in disbelief, he couldn't believe it, Victoria loved that tavern, it was her life.

Diego smiled slightly at the younger man's obvious shock. "I know how you feel Felipe, it came as a complete shock to me as well."

Felipe shook off his disbelief and signed quickly.

Diego raised an eyebrow. "I should just tell her?"

Felipe nodded.

He snorted. "I wish it was that simple Felipe, I would tell her in a heart beat."

Felipe frowned at this remark and signed again.

"What's stopping me?" He snorted again. "You know why. She doesn't love me, the real me that is. She loves the legend."

Felipe was becoming tired of these old fears of Diego's, how can he make him see that Victoria did have feelings for him that he had seen it himself and said so.

Diego was stunned. "What do you mean, you know she loves me?"

He nodded and signed.

"You've seen how she looks at me? I don't understand." Diego was confused.

Felipe gave a silent sigh as he signed rapidly.

Diego frowned. "You've seen the way she looks at me with…what love? Are you sure you're not confusing that with brotherly love?"

Felipe was frustrated by his inability to speak, if only he could tell Diego what he wanted and not through signs that doesn't convey everything he wanted to say. He was also frustrated by Diego's inability to get past this fear of his, so he reached over the desk and grabbed some paper and a pencil and started writing.

_Perhaps it's not her rejection that you fear._

Diego frowned as he read his words. "I don't understand Felipe."

Felipe nodded and continued to write.

_Perhaps it's your fear of losing Zorro that's holding you back from telling her. Perhaps you are so caught up with the masquerade that you don't want to give it up. You seem to enjoy being Zorro a great deal and I think you like the danger. You take delight in defeating the Alcalde, you take great chances with your life and you've been lucky that you haven't been killed. And you have the respect of the people, which you don't have as yourself. _

Felipe handed the paper over to his mentor and hoped that he wouldn't be too angry with him.

As Diego read the words, he slumped back in his chair. "My god, you make me sound shallow and selfish."

Felipe shook his head and scribbled again on a piece of paper.

_Diego, you are the most selfless person I know but I think it's time for you to work out what you want. Do you want to marry Victoria? Or do you want to stay as you are? If it was me, I would ride straight over there and tell her. If she tells you no, then at least you will know._

Felipe all but tossed the paper at him.

Diego was silent for some time as he read and re-read the words. "How did you become so wise, amigo?" he whispered as he gazed at his soon to be son.

Felipe gestured to him and made the sign for Don Alejandro.

Diego raise an eyebrow in surprise. "From me and father?"

He smiled warmly and nodded. He picked up the ring that Diego had left on the table and pressed it into his hand. He signed once more and left Diego to his thoughts.

Diego leant forward in his chair, looking at his mother's ring and thought about Felipe's words. Was it true, did he enjoy being Zorro more than being with Victoria? Had he let the masked bandit take over his life? He shook his head; it had indeed taken over his life, look at how he had neglected his duties to his father and the ranch, he was tired of being seen as a fool. Felipe was right in that regard; he wanted everyone to respect him as Diego de la Vaga.

Did he want to give up being Zorro? Could he? Or could he find some kind of balance between Zorro and his own life, a life with Victoria. Could he be both, a husband for Victoria and still ride as Zorro? He knew that he could never stand by and allow innocent citizens be punished. Would she even let him? He believed that she would, for she shared the same dislike for injustice that he did but he wouldn't take as many risks if he was married and had children. Or would it be too risky to continue as Zorro? He would have too much to lose if he had a family.

He sighed deeply. He did enjoy being Zorro, he admitted to himself. But what was his life without Victoria? If she sold her tavern and left, he would be devastated. He couldn't imagine his life without her smile, without her laughter, without her love. Did she love him as Felipe suggested? That somehow she had buried her feelings for him. It must be buried deep for he hadn't seen any sign of it. Or had he and never realised it for what it was?

He stood up and began to pace. An image of an upset Victoria came into his mind. It was the time when Amanda Herrera had stayed at the hacienda, he had just entered the tavern and had walked up to the bar and recalled that Victoria seemed upset about something and had slammed a bottle on the bar and strode away. He didn't know why she was upset until much later, when he heard in passing that she had been upset by the idea of Senorita Herrera staying alone at the hacienda with him without a chaperone. He didn't think much of it until now.

He paused in his pacing, what if this feeling was in fact jealousy? It would definitely explain her behaviour towards him that day and for several days after that. And it would also explain her reaction when Zafira turned up with her husband. He had been aware of her questioning look when he first saw Zafira performing on the stage in front of him, there had been a flicker of emotion that moved quickly across her face, which he couldn't identify.

But as he thought more about it, the more it seemed likely to be envy or even jealousy. Or was he simply reading too much into it? Was he simply trying to project his fervent wishes onto those memories? That he just wanted it to be true. He sighed once more as he continued pacing the cave.

Toronado snorted from his stall and pawed the ground as if to stop his incessant pacing.

Diego shook his head and crossed over to his faithful stead and rubbed his nose. "What do you think Toronado, should I tell Victoria?"

The great stallion nodded his head and nudged his master.

Diego chuckled as he patted Toronado's neck. "With you and Felipe both telling me to do this, how could I not."

Toronado snickered in agreement.

Diego froze, had he just made up his mind? Had he finally decided to tell her? He took a deep breath, then another, then a third deep breath. Yes, he had just decided. He would unmask for her, even if it meant her rejection of him. If she did reject him, at least he would know and then he could get on with his life, somehow. He looked at his pocket watch and was surprised to find that it was after one o'clock in the morning. Well he could not go to Victoria now, it was far too late and she would have been asleep for several hours, as he should have been. He gave Toronado one last pat on the neck, he had made his decision and all that was left, was Victoria's reaction to his secret.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Diego woke late the following morning and as he dressed and shaved, he felt well rested for the first time in a long time. He knew now that the decision to tell Victoria was the right one, no matter what the outcome would be. He detested keeping secrets from those he loved.

He went in search of his father and found him standing by the corral watching Jose putting a newly broken colt through his paces. "That's good Jose, put him into a canter." he said.

"Si patron." Jose called back as he urged the young horse on.

"He's looking good, father." Diego said with an experienced eye as he watched Jose work the young horse.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Si he is." he turned to his son and grinned. "So, how are those muscles today?"

Diego grinned back. "Still somewhat sore." he paused to gather his thoughts. "Father I need to talk with you. Do you have time now?"

Don Alejandro regarded his son for a moment. "Of course, is it to do with you wanting more responsibility?" he assumed correctly.

Diego nodded. 'Si, in a way it is." Once he had decided to tell Victoria his secret, he had to tell his father first, he deserved to know the truth from his own lips.

"Sure Diego, we can talk now if you wish." Don Alejandro offered.

Diego took a deep breath. "I know that I haven't been pulling my weight around the ranch but it's not from a lack of enthusiasm." he admitted quietly.

Don Alejandro raised an eyebrow as a sudden thought crossed his mind. "What, don't tell me that you've been keeping a mistress somewhere?" he teased.

Diego snorted. "No father, not quite like that."

This time both Don Alejandro's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean by that, have you been living a secret life that I don't know about?" he saw a strange flicker of emotion cross his son's face and didn't know what to make of it.

Diego sighed. "In a way it is a secret life, father. Let's go someplace where it's quiet." he replied as he slowly led them back towards the hacienda.

"Sure son, anywhere you like." he was highly curious now, it was most unusual for Diego to be so mysterious. As they walked away from the yards, he glanced sideways at his tall son. What did he have to tell him that was so serious? Something that he obviously didn't want the servants to overhear. It's not as though he was...He stopped suddenly as a very strange notion entered his mind. It could not be, could it? But how and why?

Diego noticed that his father was no longer walking beside him and turned back. "Father what's wrong?"

Don Alejandro looked, really looked at his son for the first time in a long time and he saw the familiar features, the same bearing. Madre de Dios, how could he have not have known? How could he have not realised who his son was? It had been in front of him the whole time and he never knew.

Diego saw the blood run from his father's face. "Father." he said worriedly as he grabbed his arm as the older man swayed on his feet.

As Don Alejandro held onto Diego's arm and gazed into his face, he discovered in that instant the secret that had kept them apart as father and son for five years.

At the same time Diego knew that his father had found out his secret. "Father, forgive me." he whispered hoarsely.

Don Alejandro opened his mouth but no sound came out. He closed his mouth, took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "You have nothing to apologise for my son." his voice rough and deep. "Are you are you really...?"

Diego gave a little smile at his shocked parent. "Yes father, I am Zorro." he admitted quietly.

Don Alejandro gripped Diego's arms as a flood of emotions crashed over him; confusion, shame, hurt, guilt, disbelief and pride.

Diego held his father as he watched the conflicting emotions cross his face. He was deeply concerned for his father, he was not a young man and was worried that this news would trigger a seizure or even a heart attack. He watched as his father took a deep breath, then another and a third.

"Diego, how?" he finally managed to say.

Diego glanced around, pleased that none of their vaqueros had noticed their intense conversation. "Let's go inside father and I will explain everything."

Don Alejandro nodded. He was still too shocked to protest as Diego gently ushered him inside the hacienda and led the way to the library where he stood confused in front of the fireplace. "Diego, why have you bought me here?" he asked, then gasped. "The cavern, the hidden cave. I've completely forgotten about it."

Diego chuckled as he pressed the hidden latch. "It's good that you did, otherwise you would have stumbled upon Zorro's lair."

Don Alejandro eyes widened as the back panel opened. "So that's how you came to be in here when..." he said as one piece of the puzzle was solved.

Diego nodded. "When I wasn't before, allow me father."

Don Alejandro watched as Diego slipped through the hidden doorway with the ease of long familiarity. He shook his head and followed his son inside. As he stepped out into the open space of the cavern, he gasped at the sight before him. His mind couldn't take it all in; he was assaulted by a jumble of sights and smells.

"You can come in further, father." Diego said with amusement as he stood by his desk.

"Oh..." Don Alejandro took a few steps and stopped again. His eyes focused on the small armoury off to the side. "Madre de Dios, you have quite an arsenal here, are you planning to start a small war?"

Diego chuckled. "I guess I could but I am only waging war against one man."

Don Alejandro snorted. "I would hate to see how many weapons you would have if you had to fight against an army." he turned slightly and saw the black clothes hanging on the rack. He reached out as if to touch the fabric but pulled back as a strange memory floated in his mind of actually wearing the black suit himself. He shook his head to clear that bizarre image, not understanding what it meant.

He moved towards where Diego was standing and his eyes widened at the sight of a long bench filled with all manner of tubes, glasses, dishes that held many different liquids and powders. "I...you're experiments, I presume." his voice reflected his wonder.

Diego nodded as he simply watched his father explore the cave in his own time.

"It's amazing that you haven't blown us up." he commented.

Diego chuckled. "You don't really want to know about that do you?"

Don Alejandro turned to his face his son with eyes as wide as saucers; he definitely didn't want to think about that. "Perhaps some things are better left untold."

Behind him came a snicker, causing Don Alejandro to turn sharply. "Madre de Dios, Toronado!" he gaped at the black stallion munching contentedly on his hay on the far side of the cave. "I hope you don't keep him locked up in here." he said sharply.

Diego shook his head. "Of course not father. We let him out every night, even if I don't need to ride him. And sometimes he gets out on his own during the day." his voice reflected his fondness for his favourite mount. He had been shocked the first time he had seen Toronado running free out in the open during the day but he didn't have the heart to block the entrance more securely, he had too much respect for his faithful steed to stop him from doing what was natural to him, to run free in the fresh air.

Don Alejandro turned back to his son and frowned. "We? Who is we?" he asked.

Diego smiled widely. "Felipe, he's known all along..."

"Felipe...?" he paused as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. "You better tell me everything Diego, from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

* * *

><p>Much later, after Diego finished his story, they sat silently in the cave, each lost in their own thoughts. Don Alejandro was beyond stunned. He was overwhelmed by it all as he sat staring at the far wall. He felt great shame at the way he had treated his only son since the time he came back from Madrid, how he had ridiculed him for his gentle ways, for his love of poetry, of science and of his idleness. To his eternal shame, he had actually felt humiliated that a son of his would not stand up and fight for the things they believed in.<p>

But to think that Diego was Zorro, humbled him, for his son had forgiven him for all the hideous and untrue remarks, which he and many others had made over the years. It had made him realise that his son was a very special man. For a man to give up the respect of his peers, to be able to hide the hurt that the comments must have surely given him, in order to preserve the secret, was a man worthy of the name.

He finally turned his gaze to his son. "What about Victoria, does she know?"

Diego shook his head. "No she doesn't."

Don Alejandro gaped. "You mean after all these years you've never told her?"

Diego smiled slightly at his father disbelief. "No I haven't."

"But are you and she...are not..." he was flustered; he did not intend to ask this very personal question.

"No father, we are not lovers, if that's what you were asking." he was somewhat amused by his father's embarrassment. He sometimes thought that his father's sense of propriety was a little too rigid for his own good.

Don Alejandro felt his face redden at the straightforward reply. "I guess you wouldn't, after all I raised you to be a gentleman."

Diego snorted. "Being a gentleman, as you put it, had nothing to do with it."

"What...what..." he spluttered, he never thought he would have such a frank talk about intimacy with his son and he was a little embarrassed about.

Diego sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I had to think about the consequences. If Victoria had fallen pregnant, de Soto would correctly assume the child was mine and he would use them both against me. I would have no choice but to give myself up in order to save them."

Don Alejandro nodded thoughtfully. "Dios, you're right son, he would use them to capture you."

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes; the only sound was the occasional snicker from Toronado.

"What about Victoria, she's been waiting patiently for you." Don Alejandro finally said.

Diego snorted as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Not any longer she's not."

Don Alejandro gazed into his son's troubled eyes. "Ahh. So you did have a fight then." he said understandingly.

Diego sighed. "Not in the way you mean. Victoria gave me an ultimatum."

"What, an ultimatum!" he exclaimed in astonishment.

Diego nodded. "She told me that I had to unmask or she would sell her tavern and move away." his voice reflected his disbelief, even now he was still stunned by her demand.

Don Alejandro's eyes widened in surprise. "Madre de Dios, you can't let her do that Diego, you can't let her leave the only home she has known." he ordered.

Diego shook his head. "I'm not, that's why am I seeing her later today or rather Zorro will be. I just hope that she forgives me and that she loves me for who I am." he finished softly.

Don Alejandro finally understood the last piece of the puzzle. His son was terrified of Victoria, he was afraid of one small senorita. He began to laugh; he couldn't help it. The look of dismay on Diego's face, made him laugh harder. "You're afraid of her." he managed to say.

"Well...yes" he admitted. It sounded silly when his father said it but he was afraid of her.

"Oh Diego," he clutched his son's arm. "You run circles around de Soto and the lancers, you get shot at, you ride that half wild stallion of yours and yet one small senorita frightens you." he burst out laughing again.

Diego's mouth twitched. "Well, you would be too, you know what her temper is like."

"I sure do." came the amused replied.

Diego felt the silliness of the situation and tried to hold back his own chuckles but once it started, it couldn't be stopped.

Soon the cave rang with their boisterous laughter.

Later, once their merriment had subsided a little, Don Alejandro pulled his son into a fierce embrace. "I love you Diego."

Diego was trying to hold back his tears, there were no recriminations, no regrets over what had happened, just acceptance and love. He hugged his father tightly. "I love you too father."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Victoria sighed as she bolted the main tavern doors. It had been several days since she had given Zorro her demand and although her patrons had kept her mind occupied during the day, it was the nights that were the hardest. Doubts had started to creep into her mind as time passed. Had she done the right thing in demanding Zorro to unmask? Should she have waited longer to see if he would unmask on his own? Had she destroyed any hope of a normal relationship, let alone marriage with him? She didn't know the answers to these questions.

She sighed again as she crossed the room and into the kitchen to douse the low burning fire. After she had made sure that there were no smouldering embers, she turned and slipped through the curtains into darkness. Although the tavern was dark, she knew her way with the ease of long familiarity and she quickly climbed the stairs and walked along the passageway to her room and as she opened the door, light spilled out from the single candle on her dresser.

She frowned. "I don't remember leaving a candle burning." she muttered to herself as she closed the door behind her and crossed to her dresser.

Just then, something on her bed caught her eye, she moved closer and gasped. On her pillow lay a red rose nestled on a patch of black fabric and in the centre was her ring. She reached out a trembling hand towards the black fabric but didn't pick it up as she realised that it was Zorro's mask.

"Zorro." she whispered hoarsely and started to turn.

"Please don't turn around yet Victoria." the familiar male voice came from behind her.

Victoria's heart pounded hard in her chest, her mouth went dry as she reached out once more to the black silk and this time she picked it up, the ring slipping under the pillow. "Dios...it this...?" her throat contracted, she couldn't believe that she was holding his mask.

"Yes." came the simple reply.

She closed her eyes tight. Zorro was in her room unmasked, he really was there, standing behind her. She couldn't believe it, her dream was coming true at long last, she was about to find out the secret that had kept them apart all these years. She raised the mask to her face and inhaled his familiar scent in an effort to control her feelings. What was she feeling? Excitement that's for sure, she mused to herself, nervousness most definitely and even uncertainly as to who he was.

Diego stepped out of the shadows as he watched the woman he loved struggle to control her emotions. "I didn't need a week to decide." he said.

"I'm…sorry about forcing this..." she said softly.

Amazingly she heard him chuckle. "It's okay Victoria. You were right, we have to look to our future." he paused to gather his thoughts. "Before you turn around, I need to explain myself. First I need to apologise..."

"Oh Zorro you don't need to do that." she interrupted.

"Yes I do. I should have told you long ago but the longer I stayed as Zorro, the harder it became to keep my promise to you. I had hoped that when Luis Ramone died, we would get a more considerate and compassionate leader and I was planning on unmasking to you then but..."

"But we got de Soto instead." she hissed angrily.

Diego nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "Yes we did and so the deception had to continue."

Victoria's head snapped up at that remark. "Your deception! That suggests that you...lied." she shuddered at the thought of Zorro lying to her all these years.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well yes, you can say that I lied. I had to."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"I think I understand a little. You had to lie to protect yourself." she said quietly.

Diego nodded. "That's true but I also had to protect you."

"Did you lie to me?" she whispered.

He hesitated, he was going to hurt her regardless of his best intentions. "Yes." he said simply.

She gripped the mask tight in her fingers. "What did you lie about?" she asked softly, trying to keep her hurt from her voice.

"About how I acted towards you when I wasn't wearing the mask. I had to make you believe that I wasn't who I seemed to be." he admitted.

Victoria thought about his words "So that means that I do know you then"

"Yes, you know me very well" he confirmed

She snorted "Obviously not well enough as it seems"

"Remember I behaved differently without the mask" he reminded her

"I guess I can understand that…" She stopped as another thought crossed her mind "Was your love a lie too?" her voice was hoarse

"Of course not Victoria." she heard movement behind her and she jumped as he gently placed his hands on her bare arms. "My love for you is very real, it's the only real thing in this whole mess that I've made for myself." his voice full of love as he planted a soft kiss to the top of her head.

She melted somewhat at his heartfelt declaration as she thought hard about his words, about how he had to behave differently around her and therefore he lied to her. He had lied not by words but by his actions. She was surprised by the pain that caused to her even though it made sense.

Diego sighed as he felt her reluctance. "But lying by actions is still lying. I just hope that you are not too hurt or angry by what I had to do."

She looked down at the silk mask that was still in her hands. "Well there's only one way to find out isn't there." her voice crackled with her emotions.

"Yes." his voice hoarse as he took a step back. He couldn't believe just how anxious he was, he had never felt this way, not even when he had travelled alone to Spain at the tender age of nineteen. She was going to hate him, she was going to reject him. 'Oh stop that' he chastised himself, 'you don't know what she would do'

Victoria gripped the silk mask tightly in her hands as she tried to control her own nervousness. The knowledge of his deception was painful to her but she understood it. 'Just turn around' she muttered to herself. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

"Ay dios mio." she gasped as she saw the worried face of her closest friend Diego de la Vega. "You...you..." her heart pounded as she raised a trembling hand to her throat in shock as the black silk mask dropped unnoticed to the floor.

"Yes it's me." he said, his voice hoarse as though he had been shouting. He watched in fear as a myriad of emotions raced across Victoria's face, too fast for him to follow.

"But...but it can't be...you are nothing like..." she stopped as his words came back to her, that he had behaved differently so that he wouldn't be captured. Well that was definitely true, she thought to herself, Diego was very different to Zorro.

Diego swallowed hard and reached out a hand but she seemed to shrink back from his touch. Don't push her, he told himself. "I couldn't let anyone put the two of us together."

"Even me?" she replied disbelievingly.

He nodded. "I'm sorry Victoria." he replied regretfully, he hated keeping it from her but he had to protect not only her but also his father and Felipe from the Alcalde's wrath.

The initial shock had passed but now the infamous Escalante temper reared its ugly head. Without realising what she was doing, Victoria slapped Diego hard on the face, the sound echoing around the room like a gunshot. "You lied to me" she yelled "All these years you came into the tavern, almost every other day and..." She stopped her furious rant at the realisation of what she had just done. Her hands flew to her face in shock, she was horrified that she had actually hit Diego.

No matter how angry she was, it was no excuse to slap him. "Ay dios mio. I'm sorry Diego, I shouldn't have done that." she whispered hoarsely as she sat down on the edge of her bed and silently cursed her temper, why couldn't she stop and think before she flew off into a rage.

Diego's face was burning from her unexpected slap but he saw how distraught she was by her actions. He pulled over her chair and sat down in front of her. "It's alright Victoria, you're angry, upset." he said understandingly

She shook her head. "That's no excuse Diego, it was wrong of me to do that." her voice trembled as she saw the red mark on his left cheek.

They sat silent for a moment before Diego spoke quietly. "Tell me what you're feeling, other than anger that is." he added with a small smile.

Victoria tried to smile at his attempt to lighten the mood but she failed. "Oh Diego, that's passed now...I..." She let out a long breath as she tried to understand what her conflicting feelings were trying to tell her. "I...I feel...hurt."

Diego frowned slightly. "Hurt?"

She nodded. "I feel...hurt that..." she paused once more and sighed. "You are my closest friend Diego, my best friend in fact and it hurts that you couldn't tell me. We've shared many things, talked about many topics over the years and I feel...hurt...that you didn't or couldn't trust me with the secret."

He shook his head. "It wasn't about trust, I trust you completely. It was about my fears of..."

"I know about your fears Diego." she interrupted. "It's not..."

This time Diego interrupted. "My fears are real to me Victoria, it may not be rational but fears are not reasonable..."

Victoria sighed as she gathered her thoughts. "Okay, I admit that I don't really understand your fears but to me it's not about that. It's about trust and respect. I trusted both of you. You had plenty of opportunities to tell me over the years and yet you did not. That really hurts me Diego, it really does."

Diego was hurting himself now as he closed his eyes against the pain on her face, the pain that he had placed there. His greatest fear was coming true, she was going to reject him after all. And he didn't blame her. He opened his eyes and found her staring at him. "I'm sorry Victoria, I won't keep you any longer." he stood up and moved towards the door.

Victoria frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I don't believe we need to discuss this any longer, it's obvious that you don't want me here." he was confused, everything she had said, had led him to believe that she didn't want him but now she wanted him to stay. He just didn't understand her reasoning.

She snorted. "You know for such a smart man, you can be rather slow at times." her voice reflected a certain amusement as she stood up, walked passed him and picked up the mask she had dropped earlier. "Were you going to walk out like that without this?" she said wryly.

Diego blinked in surprise. "Dios, well that's certainly one way to be captured by de Soto that even he wouldn't have thought of." he shook his head in disbelief as he took the black silk from her hand. He had been so distracted that he never thought about it. "Victoria about..." He stopped, unsure how to ask her.

"Have I asked you to leave?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "No but you haven't thrown yourself into my arms either." he replied. He was beginning to feel optimistic, he was still here with her, she hadn't thrown him out.

Victoria shook her head. "Is that what you thought would happen?"

"Well, I can't deny that I had thought of it." he smiled hopefully.

She found herself smiling back at his enthusiasm, sometimes he was like a little boy who wanted everyone's approval but that unexpected pain she had came back.

"That's not going to happen is it?" he said softly as he saw the hurt cross over her face once more.

"I'm sorry Diego, it's not. All I feel is this...hurt..." she replied as she sat back on the edge of her bed.

Diego resumed his seat. "Victoria, I'm sorry that you believe that I don't respect you or trusted you enough to share the secret with you. I hope that you can come to forgive me but if you can't, I will understand."

"Oh Diego." her eyes misted up with tears at his heartfelt words. "I don't know, I really don't know. I don't understand why I am feeling this way, I never expected to feel this...pain. Oh I knew I would have been shocked, surprised and perhaps even a little angry at you." she gave him a small apologetic smile. "Sometimes my temper gets the better of me and I lash out without thinking first."

He nodded with a small smile of his own. "I've been known to be a little temperamental myself."

She snorted softly. "But you control yours better than I can."

He gave her a wry smile. "Only because it would have landed me in prison." he reached out and gently held her hands in his in a simple clasp. "I guess we both had different expectations of what would happen once I removed my mask and when it didn't turn out the way we thought it would, well...it was a little..confusing...to both of us."

She nodded as they sat in silence for a moment, each struggling with their feelings.

Diego looked down at their clasped hands. "I need to ask you something." he said softly.

She looked up at him. "Anything." she whispered.

He took a deep breath, they needed to get everything out on the table as it were. "Victoria, I need to know if you can see a future for us because if you can't, then I think we should make a clean break tonight."

She gasped as she pulled her hands from his. "What! You want me to tell you now?" she couldn't believe what he had just asked her.

He nodded slowly. "Yes I do."

"Dios." she cried out as she stood up and moved away from him.

"If there is even a slightest chance Victoria, I would wait for you, no matter how long it took." he pleaded as he stood up as well.

She bowed her head as she tried to understand her feelings. Did she love him the way she believed she did? Could she see herself sharing a life with Diego as his wife and mother to his children? Could she imagine what life would be like without him, without his friendship, his strength, his love? And what about her dream that she was married to Diego? Was that dream really about her fears of losing Zorro as she believed it to be or was it about her true feelings for Diego? That deep down she loved Diego and that she saw him as her husband. She remembered that it seemed right to be married to be him as though they were meant to be together.

She turned to face him. "There's always been a chance with you Diego, always. If Zorro wasn't here, you would have had a chance." she said admitted softly.

Diego's heart pounded at her words, it gave him hope. "I will wait for you." he whispered.

"I need time Diego." she said softly.

He gazed intently into her brown eyes. "I know and you will have it." He promised, then he looked down at the mask in his hands and thought for a moment. "There is something else we need to discuss. It's about Zorro." he said seriously.

"Oh, what about you?" she frowned, not understanding.

He allowed a small smile to grace his face. "It's about him and your relationship to him."

Victoria's frowned deepened. "You're talking as though Zorro was someone else."

This time he chuckled. "To the good citizens of Los Angeles, we are two separate people." he paused and continued in a more serious tone. "Victoria, we both have to be careful from now on, perhaps you more so than me. You still need to treat Zorro and me as separate people, for if we don't..."

She nodded. "If we don't, someone like De Soto will put two and two together..."

"And come up with five. Can you go on as though nothing has happened, at least in public?" he asked.

"I am not sure Diego." she admitted. "But I will try." she walked several paces and thought hard. "What about you? Will you still be Zorro?"

Diego nodded. "Yes, for a time anyway. I've promised my father that I'll do more around the ranch and that means riding less as Zorro. I'll still ride if someone's life is in danger but I need to stop riding out for the smallest of things. Perhaps it's time to let others to take a stand against de Soto." he added wearily.

Victoria stared at him. "I've never heard you talk like that before, it's quite a surprise."

He nodded. "I know, it came as a surprise to me too. I have been feeling like this for some time now and it was only your...demand...that brought my feelings out into the open. I realised that I wanted my life back, I wanted to be a better son for my father and to be with..." He stopped, he didn't want to push his love onto her but she had other ideas.

"You wanted to be with the woman you loved." she said softly.

"Yes." he gazed once more into her eyes. "If sometime in the future, we are to be together..."

"Then I need to let him go." she whispered.

He nodded. "Yes, just I need to let Zorro go as well."

"But how Diego, I mean we can't just end it just like that, people will talk." she said as she started to pace around the room again.

He nodde.d "You're right, we can't." he paused for a moment. "Victoria as we begin to move our own...friendship slowly forward, we can let go of the other."

She sighed as she stopped in front of him. "It seems that we are to be together then regardless of how I feel."

He shook his head. "I will not force you into something you don't want." he stated firmly. "We cannot go back to the way things were and that means Zorro and Victoria can no longer be. If Diego and Victoria can be together, that would be wonderful but if it doesn't happen...well we would have to get on with our own lives. I hope you understand that."

She sighed again. "Yes, I understand, I really do." She understood perfectly because that was the reason that she made her demand in the first place.

Diego was silent for some time as he thought about their situation. He took a couple of steps forward, turned and paced back, turned and paced again.

Victoria watched him with some amusement as he walked back and forth across her room. "Diego, you're going to wear out the rug."

He stopped. "What...I'm sorry." he looked down at the rug on the floor before he raised his head. "If you are unsure whether you can pretend, perhaps we should show a rift between us the next time Zorro is seen."

Victoria blinked, she hadn't thought that it would happen straight away. "I...I guess so." she replied uncertainly.

He gave her a re-assuring smile. "It's alright, I will follow your lead and besides it maybe some days before Zorro is needed, so it will give us time to work out the best way to do this."

Victoria felt grateful that he was allowing her time to work this out, for she needed time. Not only at the sudden discovery that the masked bandit was her closest friend, but at the unexpected pain which it had caused. And she also had to contend with her public feelings for both Diego and Zorro and whether she could pretend to the good citizens that everything was normal between them.

Diego saw her deep in thought and knew it was time to leave. "Victoria, I'll go now." he paused for a moment before continuing. "I know you are feeling hurt but I hope that you can still come to me in friendship. If you need to talk to me just send word or come out to the hacienda at anytime." he offered.

She felt tears well in her eyes at his sincerity. "Gracias Diego, I will." her voice crackled with her emotions, he really was a good friend. She watched as he retied the mask over his face. Looking at him now, she saw the obvious, how could she have not noticed it? How could she have been so blind?

Zorro moved over to the table, pulled on his gloves and grabbed his hat. "Please forgive me Victoria, for everything." he said and before she could reply, he scrambled out the window and was gone.

Victoria stood in the middle of her room for some time and stared unseeing at the window, her thoughts were in turmoil from the events of the past hour, at the discovery of Zorro's identity, to Diego's deceptions and finally to their discussion about their possible future. She sat down on her bed and finally released all the shock and sobbed into her pillow. She eventually fell asleep with the ring clutched tight in her hand.

Zorro rode slowly back towards the cave, deep in thought. He had mixed feelings; on one hand, he was relieved that he had finally told her of the secret that had kept them apart for the last five years. But on the other hand, he was still anxious about Victoria, his fears had all but disappeared when she hadn't rejected and yet the future was uncertain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following morning Diego woke late, it's not what he had planned but he had a restless night, he had tossed and turned and it was only when exhaustion overcame him, did he finally get to sleep. He dressed and went in search of his father. He found him emerging from their stables.

"Ahh Diego, you're still alive then I see." he teased his son as he stopped in front of him.

Diego nodded his head and gave a small smile. "Si father I am." he was glad that the red mark on his face had disappeared, he didn't want to explain that to his father.

"How did she take the news?" Don Alejandro asked carefully, he couldn't help but notice how tired his son was, how his blue eyes didn't seem as bright as they had been the last time he had seen him. Something must have happened, something that Diego wasn't prepared for.

Diego sighed and shrugged. "Okay, all things considered."

Don Alejandro heard the uncertainty in his voice. "Diego, if you don't want to tell me about it that's fine but it does help to share troubles with someone." he offered kindly.

Diego sighed once more as he ran his fingers through his dark hair and proceeded to tell him what had occurred between them. "I've hurt her father and I'm not sure if she will ever forgive me." he finished.

Don Alejandro snorted. "Nonsense. Of course she'll forgive you, she loves you." he paused and then continued. "But I do agree that the two of you need time to get to know each other, especially Victoria. She has only seen you as two separate men and it will take time for her to know the real you." he gazed intently at his son. "Perhaps you need that time as well, to find out who you really are."

Diego nodded as he slowly digested his father's words. "I do feel strange father, I've worn two masks for five years now and it's hard to know who or what I am anymore. The only time I feel at ease is when I'm with Felipe in the cave, it's the only place where I can be myself, where I don't have to pretend to be the dull, boring son or the dashing hero."

Don Alejandro squeezed Diego's arm in comfort. "That's over now Diego, you don't have to pretend anymore around me. I just want you to be yourself, whatever that might be." his voice caught on the unexpected wave of love for his son that washed over him.

Diego's eyes misted as his picked up on his father's love. "Thank you father." he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I was so caught up with my fears that I never really gave it any thought to what would happen after I removed the mask so what Victoria said, well it just surprised me that's all." He replied as he lowered his gaze to the ground, and thought hard for a moment before he looked up at his father.

"I'll give her time, give us time together." he paused as an idea came into his head. "Perhaps an unofficial courtship." he said with a small smile on his lips.

Don Alejandro frowned slightly. "Unofficial courtship, I've never heard of that and I'm not sure that I like the sound of it either. A gentleman either openly courts a Senorita or he doesn't. There's a name for a man that plays with a woman's feelings like that and I certainly didn't raise my son to be a cad." he rebuked him.

Diego gave his father a small understanding smile. "I know and I would never treat any Senorita like that but I can't openly court Victoria yet. Remember father, we have Zorro to contend with, she can't suddenly leave Zorro for me without raising suspicions."

Don Alejandro's eyes widened. "Madre de dios, of course you can't. You'll need time to do it slowly." he shivered at the thought of de Soto discovering the truth about his son and what that would mean.

Diego nodded. "Yes, it will be the time we need." he paused once more. "That's if she decides on a future with me." his doubts came flooding back.

Don Alejandro placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Diego, if she didn't have feelings for you, she would have told you straight out."

"Do you believe that?" he asked quietly, he wanted re-assurance from his father, to know that everything would be okay.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Of course I believe that. She wouldn't feel so strongly about this if she didn't love you. Give her time Diego, give yourselves time to work through this."

* * *

><p>It was several days before Diego summed up enough courage to ride into the pueblo. He needed to get used to the new aspect of his relationship with Victoria and it was a little daunting, now that she knew the secret. He had become accustomed to their strange courtship over the last five years and now it was all different, he didn't know what to expect in the coming days and weeks.<p>

Victoria was grateful that Diego hadn't come into the pueblo since the unmasking, she needed time to come to terms with the knowledge that her best friend was Zorro as well as her unexpected feelings that it had brought out. She knew they both needed the time to reign in their pent up emotions, just one look between them or one word spoken in haste or anger, would be dangerous.

Diego hitched his horse to the railing outside the tavern and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe how nervous he was, his heart pounded hard in his chest, he had to wipe his sweaty hands on his trousers. He knew that once this first meeting was over, he would be okay. He just didn't know how to proceed, didn't know how Victoria would behave towards him, or how he would behave towards her. He took a deep breath and entered the tavern.

"Ah Don Diego, please come and sit. We haven't seen you here for some time." Sergeant Mendoza called out as the young man passed his table.

Diego smiled as he sat down. "Gracias Sergeant. We've been busy with getting our cattle ready for sale."

Mendoza nodded. "Of course, it must be busy work..."

Victoria's head came up as she heard Mendoza's remarks. Her heart skipped a beat 'he was here' she thought as her mouth went dry, her hands trembled as she held out the bowl of soup.

"Ahh senorita!" Don Pedro uttered as he saw the trembling hand and was afraid that she would spill the soup over him.

Victoria brought her attention back to her task and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry Don Pedro." she said as she placed the bowl in front of him.

"It's okay senorita." he smiled warmly at the lovely woman.

She nodded and fled back into the kitchen to gather herself. She took several deep breaths trying to calm her beating heart. She had to act as though nothing had changed between them and she wasn't sure if she could do it. But she must. Whatever her feelings were for Diego, she had no desire to see him captured. She took one last breath, smoothed down her skirts and left the safety of her kitchen.

"So Sergeant, have you seen Zorro lately?" Diego asked innocently.

The good sergeant shook his head. "No, Don Diego, we haven't seen him but we are always on the lookout for him." he confirmed.

Diego nodded thoughtfully. "I guess the Alcalde is thinking up some new ways to capture him."

Mendoza nodded eagerly. "Si, Don Diego, in fact the Alcalde..."

"Sergeant Mendoza, I am sure that you have work to do. If not I can certainly find you something to do." de Soto said harshly as he stood beside their table, his blue eyes blazed with his anger. That damn fool had almost slipped out his plans that would finally capture that bandit, he thought angrily. The Sergeant was a big gossip and at worst, he was a menace.

"Si Alcalde." Mendoza replied as he quickly scurried out of his commanding officer's wrath and left the tavern.

"Would you like to sit down Alcalde?" Diego asked politely. He knew that he had missed an opportunity of learning more about De Soto's forthcoming plan to capture him. Oh well, things don't always go to plan, he reflected.

de Soto frowned slightly, he had wished to be alone for lunch and had no desire to sit next to the young fop but there were not many empty seats available. He sniffed. "Gracias Don Diego, I will." he replied as he sat down.

Diego hid his amusement at the Alcalde's obvious bad mood and knew that it was because of a certain masked bandit had paid him a visit the night before and after an exchange of words about the proper behaviour for a leader, he had cut, accidentally of course, some of de Soto's precious silk neckties, the man had way too many cravats anyway, he mused to himself. de Soto was not happy but had not been able to do anything about it, not while wearing his nightshirt and cap.

"Hola gentlemen, what can I get for you today?" Victoria asked warmly as she arrived at their table, her heart pounded hard in her chest.

Diego's eyes immediately flew to hers, saw her struggle with her emotions but she hid it so well that only he would have noticed the strain on her face. His heart went out to her, he longed to hold her, to give her comfort and support, it was harder for her than it was for him. "Hola Victoria, do you have any chicken soup?" he asked.

She nodded. "Si, I have a fresh pot cooked this morning."

Diego smiled. "That would be wonderful, gracias Victoria."

Victoria smiled back. "And you Alcalde, what can I get for you?"

de Soto was still smarting over Mendoza's blunder and replied heatedly. "I'll have the same as Don Diego."

"Gracias, I won't be long." she nodded once more and met Diego's kind, understanding eyes and swiftly left before her mask dropped. In the safety of her kitchen, she let out a long breath. How had Diego done this for so long, the hiding behind two masks? One as Zorro and the other as Diego, she was trembling from her exertions and it only had been several moments, not the five years that he had done it. Her respect for Diego grew even stronger.

Although Diego's outward appearance seemed normal, it didn't mean that he wasn't unaffected by his lady's appearance. He had played the lazy caballero for so long that the masked slipped on without any effort, almost like a second skin but now he had fight to control his body's reactions. He found that his right leg was twitching uncontrollably as though someone was pulling on it and he forced it to stop.

de Soto stared at the younger man. "Are you ill Don Diego?" he asked somewhat concernedly.

Diego shook his head. "No, why do you ask Alcalde?"

de Soto shrugged. "You are looking rather worn out, have you been reading again?" he said with disdain.

Before Diego could reply, Victoria arrived with their meals, she had overheard the Alcalde's remark and felt a need to stand up for her friend. "Actually Diego has been working hard with his father these last couple of days."

Diego flashed her a grateful look.

de Soto snorted. "Work! Really. What did you do, round up the cattle by waving a book in the air?" he chuckled at his own joke.

Diego smiled sweetly. "There's nothing wrong with books Alcalde. You would be surprised by what you can learn from them."

de Soto snorted again. "People learn from pistols and swords."

"And what do they learn from that Alcalde except fear and hatred." Victoria stated harshly.

de Soto glared at the young woman. "They learn respect for the law." He turned back to Diego. "I never understood why your father never made you serve in the military. It would have created a man out of you."

Victoria gasped at this terrible insult, Diego was more of a man than he would ever be.

But before she could say anything Diego spoke up. "I don't think I would've made a good soldier Alcalde. Learning to handle all those weapons simply sends a shiver down my spine." he replied with the right amount of apprehension in his voice.

"What spine?" de Soto muttered under his breath but the remark was heard by both Victoria and Diego.

Victoria gasped again, she wouldn't let this insult go unanswered but she caught Diego's tiny shake of his head and closed her mouth, turned and walked away. She felt his pain at the cutting remarks. How does he put up with it? If it had been her, she would have punched him out. Then she gave a small chuckle, perhaps that was why Zorro took delight from knocking de Soto on his backside.

The two men ate in silence for a moment before Don Emilio entered the tavern with his son, they saw several empty seats at the table with Diego and the Alcalde and although Don Emilio didn't want to sit with De Soto, there were no other seats available. He motioned for his son to sit down while he ordered lunch for them.

"Buenos dias Alcalde, Don Diego." Don Emilio greeted the men. "I hope you don't mind if Alonso and I share your table?" he said as he sat down on the bench next to his son.

Diego smiled at the older man. "Not at all Don Emilio, I'll be finished soon anyway." he replied while de Soto nodded his greeting to the older Don.

While they waited for their meals, they chatted about the upcoming cattle sale, about the recent rain that had ended a three week dry spell before Pilar bought their meals out to them.

Diego soon excused himself with the excuse of going to The Guardian office to work on the paper and he crossed over to the bar to pay for his meal.

"The soup was delicious Victoria." he complimented as he passed over several coins.

She felt a flush creep over her face. "Gracias Diego but this is too much." she tried to hand back a couple of coins.

Diego shook his head. "We want to pay for the drinks you brought out to us the other day."

"There's no need..." she started to say but Diego interrupted her.

"Nonsense, you went out of your way to bring the lemonade to us and besides father would be upset if you don't accept it. You don't want to do that to him, would you?" He teased.

She smiled and shook her head, she loved Don Alejandro like a father and didn't want to upset him. "No I guess not, gracias." she swept the coins into her hand with the ease of long practice. "Diego, how do you stand it?" she whispered.

He frowned. "Stand what?" he replied softly.

"What the Alcalde said to you, how can you stand such disrespect?" she asked, she felt hurt at the comments that he had to endure, including some that she had made herself over the years. She was beginning to realise that she herself had not given Diego the respect that he deserved and she felt a rush of guilt because of it.

He shrugged and then grinned. "Well, I do get my own back."

This time, it was Victoria who frowned. "Is that how it was with me?"

He heard the pain in her voice. "Oh no Victoria." he reached out and placed his hand over hers. "Never with you, never. You must believe that." he stated with conviction as he gazed into her eyes.

Victoria felt another flush creep over her face at his intense look, his touch caused a hot tingle to shoot through her body.

"Ahh Don Diego, just the man I was looking for." Padre Benitez said as he entered the tavern and saw the young Don standing by the bar.

Victoria quickly moved her hand away but not before several patrons saw the intense and private conversation between the young people, including Senora Gomez, who narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

Diego turned and smiled at the priest. "What can I do for you Padre?" he was pleased that his voice sounded normal, he too was shaken by the intensity of their gaze.

"I was after a favour Diego." the priest said.

"Of course, anything." he was curious as to what the good padre would want with him.

Father Benitez grinned. "You might regret saying that."

Diego grinned back. "Am I going to like this?"

The padre shrugged. "I think you might. You know that our new teacher won't arrive for another month."

Diego nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to stand in as a teacher until he arrived. It won't be full time." he added as he saw Diego's hesitation. "Perhaps one or two days a week, just to keep the children interested in learning."

Diego thought about it, he had promised to help his father more around the ranch but the idea of teaching the children was appealing.

"Go on Diego, look at how well you've taught Felipe over the years." Victoria urged him.

"Just one or two days?" he asked.

Father Benitez nodded. "Si, I know how busy you are, Diego. What do you say?"

Diego grinned and held out his hand. "When do I start Padre?"

He smiled back as he shook his hand. "Start anytime Diego."

* * *

><p>Several days later, Diego took his first class of eight children, ages ranged from six to ten, outside to explore the surrounding area. He wanted them to learn in the outside world, he felt that the children would benefit from a more hands on approach rather than just sitting in the schoolroom, learning by rote. Not only was it good for their young minds to find their own answers but they were also out in the fresh air.<p>

Victoria was standing outside on the tavern's veranda when she heard children's laughter. She looked up and watched in amusement as the children followed Diego around the other side of the mission, all giggling and pushing as children do.

"He would make a great father, wouldn't you say." a familiar voice came behind her.

She blushed slightly and turned to face Don Alejandro with a smile on her face. "Si, I think he would be a wonderful father." she admitted quietly.

Don Alejandro nodded, then quickly glanced around and whispered. "Victoria, I know it's none of my business but if you need to someone to talk to, just come to me, at anytime."

She felt tears well in her eyes at the heartfelt offer and nodded. "Gracias Don Alejandro."

He smiled and moved inside the tavern.

Half an hour later, there was a commotion at the doorway of the tavern. Victoria turned and her heart melted as she saw the Romez's twin daughters slowly entering the tavern. The little girls with their dark curls and cute dimples walked up to her and handed over a small bunch of wildflowers to her. "Oh they're beautiful, gracias." Victoria smiled down at the six year olds.

The girls giggled. "Don Diego asked us to give them to you." The elder of the twin said before they turned and skipped out the door.

Victoria blushed at their words and felt rather giddy with a strange feeling of excitement at being singled out, trust Diego to do something like that, he had a certain romantic streak that she had loved in Zorro. Just as she turned to go into her kitchen, another two children entered the tavern, also carrying small bunch of flowers.

But this time the children, a young boy and girl, moved towards where two Señoras were sitting with their husbands and handed over the flowers to them. To the hushed tavern, the children were clearly heard to say. "Don Diego asked us to give these to you Senora." and as they ran out of the tavern, they bumped into Sergeant Mendoza.

"Hey slow down children." he said with a warm smile on his face.

"Si Sergeant." the children said together.

Mendoza shook his head in amusement, then he saw Victoria near the bar with a bunch of flowers in her hands. "Ah Senorita, I see you received flowers too."

"What do you mean?" she said heatedly.

"I mean, the children are giving flowers to all Senoritas and Señoras in the pueblo. Apparently, Don Diego took the children to the fields to give them a lesson in botany. They picked the flowers themselves."

Victoria huffed and stormed back into the kitchen where she threw the flowers onto the bench in a fit of rage. How dare Diego do that to her? To get her hopes up only to dash them away again. To humiliate her in public. Why she was so angry, it's not as if she wanted Diego's attention or did she? She shook her head, she didn't know what she wanted as she began chopping the vegetables in a furious manner.

Ten minutes later Diego ambled into the tavern, saw his father waving to him and crossed the room and sat beside him.

"Son, that was a wonderful thing you did with the children and the flowers but I would be careful if I was you, Victoria is angry at you." he advised.

"All I did was to tell the children that it would be nice to give flowers to all the ladies in the pueblo." he replied innocently.

Don Alejandro sighed and shook his head. "Including Victoria. Is this part of your plan of an unofficial courtship?"

Diego gave a small smile and shrugged. "Perhaps it is."

Just then, Victoria emerged from the kitchen and immediately saw Diego sitting with his father. She huffed and angrily stroke across to floor towards another customer.

Diego chuckled, he loved her fiery spirit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Five days later de Soto sat at his desk with an evil grin on his face as he slowly stroked his goatee. He believed he had the right plan to capture that masked bandit once and for all. Their newest recruit had finally arrived from San Diego the day before and from all the reports, Private Garcia had not only a remarkable ability with firearms, both pistols and muskets but that he rarely misses his target. It didn't matter if the target was stationary or not, he was able to bring down his opponent with the first shot.

But the most interesting quality of his new lancer was his talent to blend in with his surroundings, no matter where he was. He was a person who would be not noticed unless he wanted to be noticed. He was of average height, slender with dark hair and eyes, he had no visible scars or other blemishes. In effect he was just an ordinary man, which made him the perfect soldier, the perfect sniper and de Soto intended to put Private Garcia's talents to good use.

"Mendoza." he yelled out as he stood up.

Mendoza sighed as his commanding officer called out his name. He had just sat down on the bench outside the cuartel for a well deserved break but now he quickly rose from his seat and rushed over to the Alcalde's office.

"Si Alcalde." he saluted as he stopped in front of him.

"Get me Private Garcia, Sergeant." de Soto ordered.

"Si Alcalde." Mendoza saluted once more before he left the office in search of their newest lancer.

Several minutes later Private Garcia stood at attention in front of his commanding officer.

"At ease Private, we have a lot to discuss." de Soto said with a gleam in his eyes.

While de Soto was making plans, Diego had another opportunity to press his unofficial courtship of Victoria. He was in the tavern having lunch with Felipe and they were sharing a table with two of his father's friends, Don Alfredo, Don Roberto and Padre Benitez and they were discussing the upcoming children's concert.

"I can't thank you enough Don Diego, for your help with the children." Padre Benitez said with a warm smile. "They are very excited about the costumes that you've designed for them. You seem to have a flare for creating unusual outfits." he added innocently.

Diego had a feeling that the good Padre knew more than he was saying but he just smiled warmly at the older man. "You're most welcome Padre, I enjoyed helping out."

Padre nodded as he stood up. "I must be getting back to the mission, I have a letter from an old friend that I need to reply to. Adios gentlemen."

"Adios Padre." the three men replied together.

For a moment they sat in companionable silence before Felipe signed which Diego interpreted for the others. "You think that we should stage a play ourselves?"

Felipe nodded with a smile.

Don Alfredo nodded. "That's a wonderful idea Felipe. We used to have a small dramatic group in Los Angeles, perhaps we could start it up again."

Diego sat back and thought about it. "Si, it is a good idea Felipe, we could stage a play every couple of months and charge a small fee which could be donated to the mission." he paused thoughtfully. "But what plays do you think we could do?"

Don Roberto shrugged. "Any kind, dramas, comedies, romances for the women."

Diego was startled as an idea came to him. Could he turn this conversation into another attempt at courting Victoria without anyone realising it? "Perhaps a play by Shakespeare or a scene from Don Quixote or even an opera."

Don Roberto snorted in disgust. "Opera! First we don't have any accomplished singers and secondly, operas never made sense to me, I mean it's in Italian and I don't think there are many of us who speak the language."

Diego shrugged. "We would get a translation of it."

"What opera where you thinking of anyway?" Don Alfredo asked curiously.

Diego leant forward slightly as he saw Victoria emerge from the kitchen, it was time to put his idea to work. "Well I though...'Don Giovanni'"

Both men spluttered into their drinks.

"You can't be serious Diego, Don Giovanni was a womaniser and a murderer, wasn't he? I don't think it's an appropriate play for our small pueblo." Don Alfredo uttered.

Diego shrugged once more. "That's true but it does have some good songs."

Don Roberto winked at his friend. "Well then, you're just going to have to show us."

Diego frowned. "Show you?"

Don Alfredo grinned at he caught onto his friend's teasing of the younger man. "Si, Diego, sing for us."

Don Roberto nodded. "Si Diego, sing one of those songs and we'll see if we like it."

Diego hid his smile under a mask of horror, it was going better than he had hoped for. "What now?" he said with the right level of apprehension.

"Si, right now, right here."

"On your feet Don Diego de la Vega." Don Roberto ordered.

Diego swallowed hard. "You mean..."

"We want you to stand up and sing to all of us." Don Alfred stated firmly.

Felipe couldn't contain his merriment as he laughed silently at his soon to be father's predicament.

Diego made a show of great reluctance as he rose to his feet, gave his jacket a nervous tug, cleared his throat before he raised his left arm as though he was imploring his lady to come to her balcony window and then he sang or rather he spoke, somewhat passionately, the words of Giovanni's serenade, "_Deh vieni alla finestra"_

_O come to the window, my darling_

_O come and console my sorrow! _

_If you refuse me some solace,_

_before you dear eyes I will die._

_Your lips are sweeter than honey,_

_your heart is sweetness itself:_

_then be not cruel, my angel,_

_let me at least see you, my beautiful love,_

Diego stopped when he realised that the citizens, after a stunned silence, had erupted into thunderous applause and cheers at the most unusual outburst from the normally passive and studious Don Diego, while Victoria had stopped what she was doing and was staring at him with a very strange expression on her face.

Diego felt a flush rise over his face, he wasn't used to this type of attention from the citizens and shifted uneasily on his feet. Don Roberto took pity on the younger man, stood up and slapped him on the shoulder, "It's alright ladies and gentlemen, Don Diego hasn't gone crazy, we were just discussing plays and operas and we insisted that he recite one of the songs to us, much to his obvious embarrassment, eh Diego," he chuckled.

The citizens shook their heads and laughed as they noticed how embarrassed the young Don was before they turned their attention back to their meals. Victoria found that she couldn't tear herself away from the sight of Diego reciting what sounded like poetry. Very romantic poetry. She felt a strange tightness in her stomach and felt warm flush rise over her face at the imagery of the words and of the passionate way he spoke them. She didn't know what to make of it.

As Diego sat back down, he knew that he had made an impression with Victoria with his recital but what that impression was, he didn't know. He knew that his so called unofficial courtship could only go so far, without becoming obvious to everyone but the moment Don Alfredo asked him about which opera he would like to do, he simply couldn't resist the temptation to recite some romantic words to his lady.

Later as the gentlemen were leaving, Victoria stopped Don Alfredo before he left. "Don Alfredo, what were those words that Diego spoke?" she asked, hoping that he wouldn't see the flush on her cheeks.

Don Alfredo chuckled. "The words were from an Opera called 'Don Giovanni' and from memory it was a serenade that Don Giovanni sang to a woman he was hoping to court or something like that...Senorita! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he watched the blood drain from her face and he reached out his hand to steady her as she swayed on her feet.

Victoria nodded. "Si, I'm okay Don Alfredo, it's just...been a busy day today." she replied.

"Well, you should take a break for a couple of minutes, we don't want you fainting on us." he said kindly.

She nodded once more. "Si, I might just do that, gracias Don Alfredo."

"Anytime Senorita, adios."

"Adios Senor." she whispered as she watched him leave before she turned and went into the kitchen and lent against the table for support.

Victoria couldn't believe what Don Alfredo had said, that Diego had recited a love song, a serenade that this Don Gio...Giovanni had sung to a woman he wanted to court. What did it mean? And what about the flowers from a week ago? The children had given all the women flowers but at Diego's request and now he had recited a serenade to the all the patrons in the tavern. It couldn't be a coincidence that both events had happened in the tavern when Diego was nearby.

What was he up to? Was he trying to court her somehow? Or was it innocent as it seemed? He said that he would give her time but at the moment she felt a strange sense of pleasure, a giddiness that swept over her at his romantic actions, she could get used to this, she mused to herself. Then she blushed as she realised that she actually wanted Diego's attention.

She straightened up as she heard Pilar come into the kitchen and if the other woman noticed her red face, she didn't say mentioned it. "Victoria, you must come outside, Mendoza is putting up another sign."

Victoria frowned. "Again! I really hate it when they do that." she replied heatedly as she followed Pilar through the curtain. She crossed over to the door and sighed as she saw Mendoza hammering a notice to the post. "What does the Alcalde want now?" she asked heatedly as she stood next to the Sergeant.

Mendoza sighed regretfully as he stopped hammering. "It's a new tax senorita."

Victoria frowned. "On what? I didn't think there was anything left to tax."

He shrugged and motioned to the sign for her to read. "I have others to put up." he quickly scrambled away from the fiery senorita.

Victoria sighed again as she moved closer to the sign and began reading. "What this? A curfew… 6pm... Fine of five pesos if caught after curfew. MENDOZA!" she was furious, this curfew would affect her business just wait until Zorro…'Dios' she whispered as her hand flew to her mouth…Diego!

* * *

><p>Several hours later Don Alejandro and Diego were in the library, gossiping together as they enjoyed a rare game of chess when they heard the front door open and seconds later Felipe came rushing around the corner before he signed quickly<p>

Both men gasped as they read the young man's signs. "The alcalde is enforcing a 6pm curfew with a five peso fine?"

Felipe nodded.

Don Alejandro gazed at his son and saw the indecision written on his face. "Are you going?" he asked quietly.

Diego shook his head. "Not unless I have to." he sighed. "I just want a normal life and that means riding less as Zorro."

Don Alejandro reached out across the table and placed a comforting hand on his son's arm. "I understand Diego. It's time that the rest of us take a stand against de Soto." he said.

That evening many of the citizens were caught out by the new curfew, they grumbled but had no option other than to pay the fine or spend some time in the dirty cuartel cells, so they handed over their hard earned money. They were somewhat surprised that Zorro hadn't arrived to teach their Alcalde a lesson while de Soto was pleased and confused at the same time. He was pleased that the coffers had extra money but was confused as he had set a perfect trap for the masked bandit but he hadn't shown up. Well, he would just keep Private Garcia on alert until the next time that Zorro showed himself in the pueblo, he mused to himself.

* * *

><p>Three days later the tavern was crammed full of the lunchtime crowds. It was very noisy, with only two questions on everyone's lips. Where was Zorro? And why had he not come to help them? They gave Victoria questioningly looks every time she emerged from the kitchen, which she studiously ignored for she knew exactly why he hadn't come. She hadn't realised just how much the people of Los Angeles had relied upon Diego to help them with every little thing. Couldn't they do anything without Diego? Why couldn't they just stand up for themselves just once, she reflected to herself.<p>

When Victoria was asked for the tenth time, if she knew where Zorro was, she exploded with fury. "We all should be fighting against injustice and not just relying on one man all of the time. I see a lot of fit and healthy men in this room but underneath you are all COWARDS!" she yelled at the patrons.

The tavern went dead quiet, the patrons too shocked by her outburst to say anything.

As Victoria moved towards the kitchen, her blazing eyes met the shocked eyes of Diego and she knew that he had heard everything she had said. She threw the cloth onto the bar and strode angrily through the curtains, her heart pounded so hard that she couldn't breathe so she opened the back door and tried to gasp in air.

Diego saw how upset she was and quickly strode through the tavern, into the kitchen and when he saw her outside the back door gasping for breath, he rushed to her. "Victoria, are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he gently placed his hand on her trembling shoulders. "Easy, just take a deep breath and let it out slowly...good...again." he said as she took another deep breath.

"I'm...sor...sorry." she gasped as she held onto him.

"Shhh, don't speak, take another deep breath...good, good." he gently rubbed her back, giving her comfort as she continued to breathe deeply and slowly exhaling.

"Why couldn't I breath?" her voice scratchy.

He smiled softly. "You were hyperventilating."

She frowned. "I was what?" she had never heard that word before.

"It's a new theory of what had just occurred to you, where you had trouble breathing and that you had to gasp for breath. It's believe to brought on by a sudden emotional upheaval or some stressful event."

Victoria shook her head. "Well that's true about being emotional. But I couldn't help it Diego, I was so furious, they kept waiting for yo… for Zorro to turn up and they kept asking me where he was and well..."

He chuckled. "You lost your temper. I want to thank you for such a strong defence of me."

She smiled. "Si..." she started to cough.

"Come, you need some water." he led them inside once more where he poured her a glass of water and handed it over to her.

"Gracias." she replied as she took the glass from him.

He smiled warmly. "De nada." For a moment their eyes locked, each felt the pull of their attraction to each other. It was the first time they had met since that day he serenaded her but Diego wasn't sure if she had realised what he had done and didn't want to spoil it by upsetting her and Victoria wasn't sure if he had actually serenaded her and didn't want to embarrass him if it wasn't true.

"I..." whatever Victoria was going to say, was lost as Pilar came into the kitchen

"Oh sorry Victoria, Don Diego, I didn't mean to interrupt." she hid her smile as she quickly backed out of the kitchen. She had known for some time that the handsome Don had a soft spot for her employer and felt that she was foolish not to take advantage of his feelings. A man with a price on his head, no matter how dashing he was, was not the type of husband a woman looks for. But she wasn't going to risk her employer's fiery temper by speaking up.

Both Victoria and Diego chuckled at Pilar's reaction to seeing them together. "Well, I won't keep you any longer Victoria."

"Diego, thank you for helping me." she smiled.

He smiled back. "You're most welcome." he replied before he turned and walked back into the main taproom.

As he sat down beside Don Emilio, the older man asked. "How is she?"

Diego shrugged and smiled. "She is rather upset."

Don Emilio nodded. "Perhaps it's not us who she is angry with but maybe at Zorro himself." he replied curiously.

Diego frowned. "Why would you say that?"

He shrugged. "Maybe they have had an argument or something."

"Perhaps." Diego replied as he thought hard. It would be good for the people to start believing that there was a rift between Zorro and Victoria. "Maybe she has a point though, we have relied too heavily on Zorro to help us out." Diego added innocently.

Don Emilio raised an eyebrow. "So Don Diego, would you take up arms against the Alcalde?" he asked with some amusement in his voice.

"Who me? I would rather write articles on the subject."

Don Emilio rolled his eyes, it was so like him to suggest writing an article but it did give him an idea. "Perhaps you're right Don Diego. It is time for all of us to take a stand and I have an idea as to how to do it."

Diego frowned, not liking the tone of his voice. "We don't want violence." he warned.

"Don't worry Don Diego, you won't be asked to do that." with that strange remark he stood up and bade farewell to the younger man. "Adios."

"Adios." Diego said as he watched him leave the tavern. He would have to watch him closely, for he didn't want any violence done in his name.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It all came to a head three nights later. Diego was in the tavern with Felipe and he was troubled by the strange atmosphere of anticipation in the still crowded tavern. It was half an hour before curfew and no-one was leaving the tavern. In fact the men seemed to be overly loud in their talk and they seemed to be getting louder, they were deliberately defying the Alcalde's order and Diego knew that it would end in one way. With violence. He had to ensure that it didn't get to that stage.

Diego exchanged a knowing look with Felipe, who nodded in silent agreement. They stood up and crossed to the bar where Victoria was standing and handed over some coins.

"Gracias Diego." she smiled.

"De nada." he replied as he stifled a yawn but not to hard. "Well, we must go. We don't want to be caught after curfew."

Victoria nodded. "Of course Diego." she replied with just the right amount of disdain. She was finding it easier than she had thought to act the role she had to play even though she hated treating her friend like that. She shared a look with Diego and knew that he would ride out tonight as Zorro for she too had felt the undercurrent of excitement amongst the patrons.

As Diego left, Victoria heard a number of disparaging remarks about her closest friend and gripped the coins tight in her hand. She had to stop herself from screaming at them again but this time it would be in defence of her friend, he was a better man than any of them could ever be, but she didn't.

Just before curfew, Victoria passed through the curtain and into the kitchen and almost jumped when she saw Zorro. "Di...Zorro." she stuttered. "I had a feeling you would come tonight. Are you going to help them?" she asked softly. She had already sent Pilar and Maria home, she didn't want them to pay the fine for being out after curfew.

He shook his head. "Only if it's absolutely necessary." he replied softly as he gazed into her brown eyes. He longed to take her in his arms but he didn't think that she would appreciate the gesture of affection.

She saw his look of love and felt her heart melt once more, she too had an urge to embrace him but she pushed the feeling away, it wasn't the time to deal with their situation.

"How many are still here?" he asked.

"Most of them, there's going to be a confrontation with the Alcalde isn't there?" she asked a little worriedly.

He nodded. "Si, I need to make sure that there is no violence, that no-one gets hurt." He raised his hand as if to caress her face but he stopped midway. "Be careful Victoria."

She nodded. "I will." her voice a whisper, she had seen his movement and it hurt her. But the pain was directed at herself this time. Why was she denying his feelings, their feelings for each other? She leant up and kissed him shyly on his cheek. "You be careful too Diego." she whispered in his ear before she moved back through the curtain and into the taproom.

Zorro closed his eyes at her tender kiss and felt elated. She was slowly opening herself to him and he promised himself to give her all the time she needed.

* * *

><p>As the time came closer to curfew, the chatter from the citizens who remained in the tavern became louder and more boisterous. de Soto heard the commotion from the open door of his office and frowned. It seemed to him that the citizens were testing him, testing his authority. Well no-one defies his authority without facing the consequences of it, he thought to himself.<p>

"Mendoza!" he yelled as he strapped on his sword belt and grabbed his pistol.

"Si Alcalde." Mendoza stumbled into the office.

"Get the lancers over to the tavern and tell Private Garcia to take up his position. Right now." he ordered as he left his office without waiting to see if his orders were carried out. He didn't know if Zorro would appear tonight but he would take every chance to capture him.

de Soto strode angrily over to the tavern and entered the main doors. He waited but the chatter did not stop and he was infuriated, they were ignoring him. "What's the meaning of this?" he roared.

The crowd slowly hushed.

"Well?" he demanded.

The patrons looked at each other and then a voice from the back of the group spoke up. "We are enjoying ourselves Alcalde."

"Si, you can't stop that." called out another.

"A pox on your curfew." came a more angry reply.

de Soto fumed, his face went red at the disobedience of the citizens. Who did they think there were? "Well then, you'll just have to pay the fine." he said gleefully. The cash strongbox would be somewhat fuller by the end of the night.

"No, we won't pay it." called out the same voice from the back of the crowd.

"We will never pay the fine." called out Don Pedro.

"Never." added another.

De Soto frowned deeply. "Then you will all stay in the cuartel, until you do." his replied icily.

"That's not an option Alcalde. We will not pay the fine nor will we spend time in your dirty cells." Don Emilio replied in a firm voice as he stepped forward.

Zorro watched worriedly through the gap in the curtain. He was startled by the openness of their defiance and strangely he felt his own temper rise, not at de Soto but at the citizens. Why had they not taken a stand against the Alcalde before this? Why had it taken Victoria to call them cowards for them to do this? He was angry at the waste of five years, he could have been married to Victoria and perhaps they would have had a child or two by now.

Victoria was thinking along the same lines as Zorro. She glanced towards her kitchen and although there was no sign of Diego, he was there, watching, waiting. She fumed at how long it had taken the citizens to take a stand against their leader. If she had known that by calling the men cowards would open their eyes, she would have done it years ago. For the first time she felt real loathing for them, while they went about their normal lives, safe in the knowledge that Zorro would save them, Diego's and her lives were being sacrificed. Did they even care that they had ruined the lives of two people? What about Felipe and Don Alejandro, they too were caught up in this mess.

All the lancers were inside the tavern now standing behind their furious leader.

de Soto knew that he did not have the resources to arrest all of them but he could not be seen as backing down. "Don Emilio, you are under arrest for leading this rabble. Lancers take him."

The crowd didn't like it and moved to protect their unlikely leader but Don Emilio realised that the situation could become violent and held up his hand to stop his comrades. "I will go with you de Soto but only so that there will be no bloodshed."

de Soto snorted. "So you have no stomach for a fight then. Perhaps you are a coward after all."

"He is not a coward." Victoria called out.

de Soto glanced in her direction and sneered. "You better be quiet Senorita or I will arrest you too."

She frowned. "Why, I've done nothing wrong."

He fumed. "You allowed these people to stay after curfew and that is punishable by time in the cells."

Zorro tightened his grip on his sword hilt at the threat to his lady, but remained in the kitchen.

"You can't do that." called out a voice from the back.

"Yes I can and I will." de Soto roared, he was so furious.

Victoria gave a quick glance towards the curtain where Diego was, but knew he would only come out if she or anyone else was in real danger.

de Soto caught the glance and grinned. "Where is your lover Senorita?" he sneered.

Victoria's blazing eyes flew back to him. "Zorro is not my lover." she fumed angrily.

He shrugged. "He isn't here is he? In fact, he hasn't been seen for some time has he? Have the two of you been fighting?" he tried to sound concerned but failed miserably. He was a little surprised that his nemesis had not yet arrived but the night wasn't over yet, he may still come and when he does, he would finally have him.

Several of the citizens turned to Victoria all wondering the same thing but she remained silent, giving away nothing.

de Soto sneered. "So the great romance of the pueblo is over, you have my sincere condolences Senorita." he gave an elaborate bow.

Victoria clinched her fists. "Get out of my tavern." she yelled.

"Not until everyone pays the fine or has a visit to the cells. Your choice people." de Soto stated.

The men looked at each other and made a collective decision. "We will take the cells Alcalde."

de Soto raised an eyebrow in surprise. He had expected them to pay the fine, since their leader had been taken away from them. "Very well then, Mendoza escort these gentlemen to the cuartel."

"But Alcalde, there's not enough room for all of them." Victoria protested.

de Soto shrugged. "That's not my problem Senorita. They had the option to pay but refused. Mendoza, do your duty."

"Si Alcalde." he replied meekly. "Come on Señores." he said to the gathered men and they walked away chattering as though they were going to a festival, they were in high spirits.

de Soto shook his head; a night in the cells would cool their good mood. He turned to Victoria. "Be careful of how long you allow your patrons to stay Senorita or you will find yourself in a cell." He warned before he turned on his heels and left.

Victoria huffed as she flung her cloth across the room, before she closed and bolted the main doors and then entered the kitchen to find Zorro still there. "Diego...Zorro...what do I call you." she frowned.

He gave her a small smile. "When I'm dressed like this, you need to call me Zorro."

She sighed. "Are you going to release them?'

Zorro closed his eyes for a moment, he had been thinking about that very thing, by now he would have released them but he had to let go of the legend of Zorro otherwise he would be forever trapped by the mask. He shook his head. "No, I won't. If I go now, then de Soto will know that I will appear only when he has imprisoned someone. All he would have to do is to arrest you or father or Felipe."

Victoria nodded. "I understand." she gently placed her hand lightly on his chest. "What the Alcalde said about the romance being over..."

He took her hand in his. "It will spread quickly. Victoria, I won't pressure you into deciding." he raised her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss to her warm skin. His blue eyes twinkled. "Well, not too much anyway. Adios Victoria."

She chuckled as a slight blush crept over her features. "Adios Zorro."

Zorro kept to the dark shadows as he moved quietly to Toronado for he had become aware of Private Garcia's talents with firearms when he seen him practising and he saw how the lancer had hit every single target he had aimed at and Zorro immediately realised that this man was a dangerous threat to him. None of their other lancers even came close to his level of accuracy and decided he would stay out of the private's way as much as possible. He had no ill feelings towards the lancer, who was only doing his job but there was an idea slowly forming in his mind to distract the man from his duty if or when it became necessary.

Early the following morning de Soto had to release the twenty men from the cuartel cells, not only was it a necessity but it was common sense. A lack of hygiene and no space for the men to move caused them to have a very uncomfortable night, something which they made no secret about. They had protested so loudly that de Soto released them just to get some peace. They received a warm welcome in the tavern by their waiting families before they returned to their own homes.

Again de Soto was confused that Zorro had not come to release the prisoners. Where was he? Had one of his lancers actually done their duty and shot Zorro and that even now, he was lying dead or injured in some hole in the ground? He shook his head, he just didn't know what was going on. He would keep the curfew for several more days and if nothing happened, he would rescind it for he hated dining in the mess hall with the common soldiers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week later Diego felt alive and contented for the first time in a long time. His father had accepted his secret without any hesitations, once he recovered from the initial shock and they were rebuilding their relationship to what it had been before he had left for Spain, while Felipe was growing into the man he knew that he would become and the adoption was soon to become official. And as for Victoria, well it was a little more complicated but he knew that she did love him, just as he loved her and that it was only a matter of time before they would be together.

But at the moment he was watching Toronado enjoying himself as the great stallion rolled on the golden sand of the beach near their hacienda. Toronado needed to be exercised and the only way that could be done, was for him put on the black clothes once more. They had gone for a hard gallop and ended up on the beach, where he had removed Toronado's saddle and walked him for five minutes to cool him down before he rubbed him with a dry cloth and then he let him run free on the soft sand. He knew it was a risk to unsaddle him in broad daylight but if the worse happened and the lancers came upon them, he could always ride Toronado bareback to escape, even though it would be uncomfortable for both of them.

He grinned as the great stallion pranced, bucked and pawed at the edge of the gentle surf, splashing himself with the cool ocean water and he recalled how thrilled his father had been when he told him that Toronado actually belonged to them, who as a colt had escaped into the wild during a terrible thunderstorm. It meant that Toronado would be able to cover their mares and any foals would legally be theirs. Don Alejandro had rubbed his hands in glee at the thought of such a sire as Toronado and knew any foals would be worth their weight in gold.

Toronado shook his whole body and slowly walked to his master. Zorro smiled warmly as he rubbed his faithful steed's neck. "You've had enough eh boy."

The black stallion nodded his head and snickered quietly. He stood patiently as Zorro wiped away the remaining sand grains off his back before he saddled him. As he was about to mount up, he heard the sound of gunfire. Zorro frowned as he heard another shot and although he had promised himself not to respond to every incident, he knew it meant only one thing, violence. He could not stand by and do nothing so he leapt into the saddle and urged Toronado into a canter up the beach, towards the tree line.

He reached the small rise and stopped for a moment as he took in the scene before him. The stagecoach from Santa Paula to Los Angeles had been stopped by Hangman's Rock, the perfect place for an ambush, by three masked bandits. There were two passengers standing outside the coach while the driver was slumped over his seat. Zorro didn't know if the driver was alive or not but right now his main concern was for the passengers who were being terrorised by the bandits. He urged Toronado down towards the stagecoach.

"...and those lovely rings on your fingers too, Senora." one of the bandits sneered as he held a pistol on the elegantly dressed Senora.

"Now just wait one minute, you can't do this..." said the outraged gentleman as he stood close to the woman.

The bandit snorted. "Yes I can, I'm the one with the pistol..."

"Not anymore you're not." came an amused voice from behind the coach and before anyone knew it, a whip lashed out and struck the bandit's hand, causing him to grunt in pain as he dropped the pistol and grabbed his wrist.

"It's Zorro." said another of the bandits with a small amount of fear in his voice.

Zorro grinned as he gave a slight bow. "At your service Senor." he quickly lashed out with his whip again and another pistol joined its companion on the dusty ground. "You shouldn't play with guns Senor, someone may get hurt." he advised.

"Yeah and that someone will be you Zorro." roared the third bandit as he leapt down from inside the coach and drew his sword. "I will run this through your heart Senor."

Zorro took several paces back as recoiled his whip and placed it on his belt before he drew his sword. "You can try Senor, but my heart belongs to someone else."

The bandit sneered. "Then I will serve your heart on a plate to them." he lunged forward.

Zorro swirled out of the way. "Really Senor, you should take some lessons in manners."

"Look out." cried the Senora as she saw the other two bandits circling behind the masked hero.

Zorro saw them and quickly punched one of them, knocking him off balance and into his comrade and together they fell down onto the dusty ground. "Gracias Senora, your warning was most timely." he gave the lady a warm smile before he turned his attention back to the bandit with the sword who had taken opportunity of Zorro's distraction to move towards his horse.

"So much for honour amongst thieves." he muttered to himself as he uncoiled his whip once more and lashed it out at the bandits' legs, causing him to crash into the ground. The bandit struggled to his feet but Zorro grinned at him. "Say goodnight Senor." he said as he punched him, knocking him out cold.

Zorro turned and saw the gentleman from the coach punch one of the bandits on the jaw, knocking him to the ground, while the Senora was hitting the last of the bandits over his head with her small purse. He grinned at the sight of the bandit cowering beneath the Senora's attack and watched as the gentleman then grabbed the bandit's shirt and twisted him around before he slugged him on the chin as he had done with the other one, knocking him unconscious.

The gentleman smiled up at Zorro as rubbed his aching hand. "I couldn't let you have all the fun."

Zorro chuckled as he walked to the stagecoach. "Gracias Senor, all help is welcomed. Lets get these men tied up." he climbed up on the coach, checked the driver and found that he was still alive and with the gentleman's help, they lowered the driver down and inside the stage, where the Senora started to remove the bloodied shirt and clean his wound.

Between Zorro and the gentleman, they tied the three bandits and slung them over their horses. "Gracias Senor...?"

The older man bowed slightly. "Don Fabio Torres and my wife Ivette at your service Senor Zorro."

Zorro gave Don Fabio a curious look which caused the older man to chuckle. "Almost everyone has heard of you, Zorro. There's not many masked men that actually helps someone when they are in trouble, rather than steal from them."

Zorro grinned. "No, I don't suppose there are. Don Fabio, the pueblo of Los Angeles is not far from here, will you be able to drive the stage? I'm not sure the driver is able to do so."

Don Fabio nodded. "I believe so but what about these bandits? I can't drive the stage as well as keeping an eye on them."

Zorro nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to, I'll bring them to Los Angeles and leave them for the lancers to take care of." he let out a shrill whistle. "I am grateful for your help Don Fabio."

Don Fabio shrugged. "I'm just doing my duty, is that so different around here?" he replied as a great black stallion rushed up to them.

Zorro gave a sad smile. "Unfortunately it is." he answered as he swung up into the saddle. "Adios Don Fabio." he said as he rode over to the three horses with the bandits.

"Adios Zorro."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later there was a commotion in the dusty plaza, Victoria glanced up along with the other citizens and watched in surprise as three lone horses walked slowly into the pueblo, their riders slung over their saddles with their hands and feet tied with rope. She knew instantly this was the work of Diego or rather Zorro and she felt her heart constrict in worry. Was he okay or was he injured? How had he captured them when he said that he wasn't going to ride as Zorro? She felt sick in her stomach with fear. She had never felt this way before, oh she had worried about Zorro before but now she knew who he was, she was even more worried for his safety, worried that he might not return home, not return to her. And that scared her more that she realised.<p>

The following day Victoria was standing outside her tavern chatting with her patrons when Senor Sergio Rodriguez, the wine merchant, arrived in his covered wagon.

"Ah Senorita Escalante, how are you this fine day?" Senor Rodriguez called out with a large friendly smile on his weathered face, as he pulled his wagon to a stop.

Victoria turned around and with a warm smile of her own. "I'm very well, thank you and yourself and your family? Are you a grandfather yet?" she replied as she stepped down to the dusty ground.

Rodriguez chuckled and shook his head. "No, not yet Senorita but it will be anytime now." he said a little eagerly as he climbed down from the wagon. "I'm hoping that I can get all my deliveries done before that happens, otherwise my wife will have something to say about it."

Victoria chuckled, she had met Senora Rodriguez a couple of times and the older lady was well known for her demanding ways but it was also evident that he loved her. "Well I won't keep you long. What do you have today?"

Rodriguez nodded as he pulled back the cover of his wagon. "I have your normal order of wine as well as the small crate of four bottles of French champagne you wanted." he shook his head. "Do you have much call for the champagne?" he asked as he began to remove the four crates of wine, two crates of brandy, each crate held ten bottles, along with the crate of champagne and placed them on the tavern porch.

Victoria chuckled. "That's true, not everyone can afford it and even then it's only for very special occasions but I wasn't expecting the champagne until the next delivery."

"I know but the shipment from San Diego had arrived sooner than expected. That's not going to cause you any problems?" he asked kindly. Senorita Escalante was one of his best customers and was willing to give her an extension on her account.

Victoria shook her head with a smile. "No, it's fine, just add it to this month's bill and I'll pay it when it comes due." She always kept funds aside for any unexpected accounts.

Rodriguez smiled back as he reached into the wagon and pulled out two bottles of wine. "Here's something new from the southern provinces for you to try. They're both red wines, this one is sweeter, more fruitier while the other is drier. If you think it will sell well, just let me know and I can get you a crate or two at a special rate."

Victoria graciously took the bottles. "Gracias Sergio, I'll let you know how it goes."

"Good, good. Now is there anything else you need for the next delivery other than your normal order?"

Victoria thought for a moment before she shook her head. "I don't think so."

Just then the de la Vegas rode up on their horses.

"Ah Senor Rodriguez, we haven't seen you for some time." Don Alejandro greeted the wine merchant with a friendly smile as they dismounted.

Rodriguez chuckled. "Si, it has been awhile Don Alejandro." he replied as the two men shook hands. "What brings you into town today?"

The smile on Don Alejandro's face widened. "I'm expecting some old friends on the stage from San Diego."

While Don Alejandro chatted with Rodriguez, Diego and Felipe crossed over to Victoria. "Hola Victoria, here let us help you with the crates." He motioned to Felipe and they each picked up two crates.

Victoria smiled warmly. "Gracias Diego, Felipe, please take them into the kitchen." she replied.

The two men turned and walked into the tavern, through the curtains and into the kitchen where Diego moved towards the door that lead to the small cellar.

"Oh wait, I haven't unlocked the door yet." Victoria said as she quickly moved to her storeroom, grabbed the key and returned to the cellar door. Diego and Felipe had left the crates on the floor and as she unlocked the door, they came through the curtains with the last of the crates.

As Diego moved to take the crates inside Victoria shook her head. "You don't have to do that Diego, I can manage from here."

Diego smiled warmly. "Nonsense Victoria, just tell us where you want them." he replied as he walked down the six steps with Felipe behind him.

"Just put them over there by the far wall." Victoria said as she too came down into her small cellar. She watched as Diego and Felipe stacked the crates by the wall in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you so much, it would have taken me twice as long to do that." she said with a smile on her face.

"It's our pleasure Victoria." Diego smiled back as he gazed at the woman he loved.

Felipe glanced between them and with a small smile on his lips, he signed and made a hasty retreat up the stairs.

Diego shook his head slightly at Felipe's somewhat obvious action to leave them alone. They hadn't had much time alone together over the last couple of weeks, he was busy with the ranch and Victoria had the tavern but that was no excuse not to spend time together

Victoria felt a little shy around him now that they were alone. They hadn't been alone since last week and in that week, she had come to realise that her feelings for her best friend was indeed more than just friendship, that she wanted more but she also knew that it was up to her to move them beyond that friendship.

"Vict..."

"Dieg..."

They both started to speak at the same time before they laughed softly.

Diego bowed his head slightly. "Ladies first." he said graciously.

She felt a small flush rise over her cheeks but before she could reply, Felipe came down the stairs once more and with an apologetic look towards Diego, he signed quickly.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Victoria but father is looking for me, his friends have arrived." he said with a regretful look on his face. He had hoped to spend some time alone with her.

Victoria was also disappointed by the interruption and as Diego turned to leave, she reached out and gently touched his arm. "Diego, before you go I want to ask you...I mean.." she paused to gather her words. "With the children's concert coming soon, I was wondering if...you would like to...go together." she stuttered, her face now burning red, she couldn't believe that she had actually asked a man for date.

Diego was surprised but delighted that she was asking him on a date, it was something that he had been waiting for, a sign that she was beginning to accept him. "I would be most honoured Victoria." he said softly as he took her hand and raised it to his lips for a soft kiss. "Until we meet again." he whispered as he kissed her hand once more before he turned and went up the stairs. He was willing to let her take the lead in their strange courtship of theirs, and it was a courtship. They both knew it, even if it wasn't openly acknowledged.

She closed her eyes as she raised her hands to her burning face from the look of love that shone from his blue eyes. Her heart raced with excitement, she felt giddy almost like a young girl with her first crush or her first suitor. It some ways Diego was her first suitor for they were starting from the beginning. The first shy looks, the flowers, the serenade, the first date, the first hand kiss. She felt her face burn even more as she wondered what it would be like to kiss him without the mask.

"Stop it." she muttered to herself. "What will people think if they saw me now?"

It took several moments before she had recovered enough to return upstairs and hopefully no-one would question her about her flushed face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Over the following weeks, the talk of the town was of the romance between the masked bandit and the tavern owner. Was it really over as de Soto believed it to be? There had been no sign of Zorro for over a month, except for that time the three bandits had been left for the lancers and it appeared that Senorita Escalante didn't seem to mind. For her attention was increasingly preoccupied elsewhere, to her closest friend Diego de la Vega. No-one noticed when it had happened, just that she seemed to be spending more time with the young Don and his father.

The rumours began in earnest at the children's concert. The two of them had sat close together during the play and then afterwards, Don Diego seemed very attentive to the tavern owner in the way he listened to her every word, the way he had placed his hand on her lower back to gently guide her through the crowded tavern, and of how her face seemed to glow at her obvious enjoyment of his attention.

Was this the reason why Zorro no longer appeared, that Victoria had left him for another, that she had come to feel more than brotherly love for her friend and many of the citizens wondered if anything could come from it. For Senorita Escalante was not known for her desire of a man of leisurely pursuits, she preferred a man of action, which was something that Don Diego was not and many hoped that she would not hurt Don Diego's feelings if Zorro ever came back for her.

During those weeks, Victoria could not help but hear the rumours that she and Diego were generating and she wasn't sure if she should feel flattered by their talk or be upset by them. She often thought about her mixed feelings for Diego. The longer the time passed, the more she was sure of her love for him but she still felt the hurt from his deception, even though his actions made perfect sense. She realised that she needed to talk to someone about it, someone who had gone through the same thing that she had, someone who could give her a different perspective on her troubles. She decided to take up Don Alejandro's offer.

Don Alejandro had just emerged from the front door of his hacienda when Victoria rode up. "Victoria, this is a nice surprise." he smiled warmly at the young woman.

"Hola Don Alejandro." she smiled back as she dismounted.

"Diego is inside playing chess with Felipe but I'm sure they won't mind an interruption from such a lovely senorita as yourself." he complimented.

She blushed. "It's not Diego that I came to see. I was wondering if we can talk." she replied.

"Of course Victoria, is it about Diego?" he asked kindly. He had been expecting this, he knew that at some point she would need to confront her feelings for his son, to get passed the pain, both real and imagined so that they can come together in marriage, just as they were meant to be.

She nodded.

"Come, let's go for a walk shall we." he took her arm and linked it through his and led her out of the front garden towards a small grove of trees on a small rise that overlooked the hacienda.

"My son loves you." he said finally as they reached the grove.

Victoria sighed. "I know he does, it's just..."

"What is it?" he asked gently.

She sighed once more, moved away from him, and glanced at the sight of the sprawling hacienda, a hacienda that she could become mistress of. "How did you feel when he told you?" she asked softly.

Don Alejandro snorted. "Well, to say that I was surprised would be an understatement." he paused as he ran his fingers through his white hair. "I felt such a range of things from feeling awe and pride at what he had done, to shock that he hid this from me all these years, to shame and guilt."

Victoria frowned. "You felt shame, why?"

He sighed. "Shame at how I treated him over the years. Diego is my son, he is a part of me. I love him and yet I felt such...embarrassment that he had become a weak willed man, that he preferred a life of leisure than to take his place as a potential leader of our community. I became disappointed in him." he admitted.

Victoria placed her hand on his arm and tears welled in her eyes at the obvious distress of the older man. "Oh dios, I'm sorry Don Alejandro."

He placed his hand over hers and gave a gentle squeeze as his own eyes misted up. "But that's not the worst of it. I...I called my own son a coward to his face, can you believe that!" he said sadly.

"Ay dios mio." Victoria whispered. Her hurt was nothing compared to the dreadful pain that Don Alejandro had gone through, believing that his son was a coward. She impulsively wrapped her arms around him and hugged him hard. It took a moment or two before Don Alejandro returned her embrace.

They held each other for some time, giving comfort to each other.

He pulled back. "I'm sorry Victoria." he said somewhat embarrassed by his display of emotions.

"Who gives you comfort when you need it?" she smiled warmly.

He chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, usually it would be Zorro but..." She stopped and looked away.

Don Alejandro held her hand. "Victoria, I know that Diego hurt you when he couldn't tell you the truth. But is this pain from his secret or from something else?"

Victoria frowned. "I don't understand."

He sighed as he gathered his thoughts. "I too felt hurt but not at him, it was directed at myself. I was hurt that I didn't see what was under my very nose, in my own home. What kind of father did that make me? I should have seen it, I should have realised what he was doing but I didn't. I never even imagined that Diego was Zorro."

She moved away and crossed her arms around herself as she thought about his words. "So, do you think that the pain I feel is because I too never realised that Diego was Zorro? That he is my closest friend and I didn't see the truth?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you that, only you can know your feelings. All I can tell you is about mine."

"How did you manage it?" she whispered.

"By forgiving myself." he answered.

She lowered her head. "I...I...don't know how."

He gently lifted her head. "Victoria take time to discover what your true feelings are. Perhaps you should go away for a couple of days. Sometimes a change of scenery can put it all into different light."

She nodded as she thought about his words. "Perhaps I will." She leant over and kissed his cheek. "Gracias Don Alejandro."

"Stop that." he was a little embarrassed by her affections as they started walking back to the hacienda with their arms linked once more.

Diego walked out of the front door. "Was that Victoria?" he asked his father as he watched her ride away.

"Si it was." he confirmed.

Diego frowned. "Why didn't she come in and say hello."

He hid his smile at his son's disappointment. "She wanted to talk with me."

Diego's frown deepened. "Oh what about?"

Don Alejandro shook his head. "I don't betray confidences." he placed a comforting hand on Diego's shoulder. "She does love you son, just give her a little more time."

Diego sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I will father, I'll give her all the time she needs."

* * *

><p>Victoria took Don Alejandro's advice and went to Santa Paula for several days. She had left the tavern in the care of her girls, with Mendoza to make sure it all ran smoothly. She went on long walks and thought a great deal about Diego, about Zorro and about her feelings for both of them. She knew that she was in love with Diego, but what about the pain of his deception. Was what Don Alejandro said was true? Was her pain more at herself than at him? Was it because that she had never fully realised who the masked bandit was?<p>

Only once or twice over the five years, had she thought of the possibility of Diego being Zorro but then he would do or say something foolish and the thought of him being Zorro was pushed out of her mind. Was her hurt because she should have known it, that she should have recognised him? She had thought herself as an intelligent woman and yet she never saw the truth in front of her and that hurt. Had she really been caught up in the legend as Diego believed her to be when he proposed to her? She must have been otherwise she would have known, she would have seen through the deception.

She remembered the times that Diego would quote or misquote several lines of poetry and the other would always finish, she recalled all the other little clues that he had dropped, either by mistake or by intention and she never picked up on them. She now realised that Diego wanted her to discover the secret for herself. He had been trying to tell her for years but she had not been listening and that discovery hurt. Diego was her best friend and she had not listened to him, what kind of friend did that make her? and yet he persisted with her, he had been patient with her outbursts, her hurtful remarks, of her lack of respect for him. All because he loved her.

She realised that Don Alejandro had been right; her hurt was directly at herself and not at Diego and in discovering this, she was able to let go of the pain and to forgive herself for her foolishness of the last five years.

On the ride back to Los Angeles, Victoria passed by the old windmill that she had once spent the night with Diego and with a small smile on her lips, she urged her horse towards it. She dismounted and as she pushed open the door, a flood of memories rushed through her mind. Of their mad dash across the land to find shelter against the coming storm, of her dismay that they had to spend the night alone. Of Diego's attempt to be the perfect gentleman, of his strange looks that she now knew as his love for her.

"So we meet here once more." a very familiar and rather amused voice came from behind her.

Victoria jumped. "Diego, you startled me."

He smiled as he moved further inside. "Forgive me Senorita." he bowed his head slightly.

"You're forgiven Senor." she smiled.

"I heard that you went away to Santa Paula." he said as he walked around the small space.

"Si, that's right." she replied as she watched him, her heart pounded in her heart. She knew in that moment that she loved him, no doubts, no hesitations.

"And you stopped by here."

Again she heard the amusement in his voice. "Si, I wanted to see if there was any change."

Diego nodded and faced her once more with that cheeky grin that always melted her insides. "I see that the bench is missing."

Victoria's mouth twitched and her eyes flashed. "You were such a gentleman, to place it between us."

He chuckled. "Of course, I could not have done otherwise." he paused for a moment. "Although my being a gentleman didn't seem to please you very much."

"What!" her temper started to rise as she placed her hands on her hips. "Explain yourself, Diego."

He nodded as he crossed his arms and leant against the wall. "In fact, you seemed rather upset that I had placed the bench there. I think that you wanted me to make advances to you and you were annoyed when I didn't."

"How dare you say that Diego de la Vega!" she hissed at him.

To her amazement he chuckled, which made her even more furious.

"Come on Victoria, look at your behaviour at the time. You kept looking at me." he teased.

She snorted. "Well you kept looking at me too."

"I did not." he said indignantly as he uncrossed his arms and pushed himself away from the wall.

"You were too, don't deny it. And besides how would you know that I was looking at you, if you weren't looking at me." she replied triumphantly.

For several moments they just stared at each other, then they both burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Victoria."

"I'm sorry too Diego and you were right. I think I did want you to make advances to me that night." she admitted as she gazed into his vivid blue eyes and took a step closer to him.

"You did?" He held his breath at the look of love shining in her brown eyes. Could it be…?

"Si." she closed the gap between them and placed her hands on his chest. "You can make advances to me now if you like." she whispered.

"Dios, are you sure?" he whispered back as he raised his hand and ran his fingers through her soft curls.

"Very sure." she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down, and gently pressed her lips against his.

Diego moaned as he pulled her against him as her soft sweet lips teased his in a warm gentle caress. He longed to lose himself in her but he knew it wasn't the time yet. He pulled back from her tempting lips and gazed down into her eyes, his fingers caressing her face.

"What brought that on?" he asked softly.

Victoria smiled warmly as she pushed back from his warm embrace, she too knew how it easy it would be give in to their love but they had a lot to discuss. "I just wanted to kiss you, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, you can kiss me anytime you want." he grinned as he saw her blush.

"I might just do that." she promised as she moved away from him. "Diego...I...we...need to talk."

He nodded. "I know." he replied as he crossed back to the wall and sat down. "Come, sit with me."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really Diego, I'm not sure. I mean there's no bench to put between us." she teased as she gazed down at him.

He shook his head. "I have a feeling that you're not going to let me forget about that."

Victoria smiled innocently. "Would I do that to you?" she replied as she sat down beside him.

"Yes!" he said emphatically.

They both laughed together as they settled down with their backs against the wall and began talking.

* * *

><p>It was many hours later, when Diego finally arrived home and he felt as though he was walking on air. Victoria loved him, she loved HIM and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. They had talked for hours about how and why he became Zorro and why he couldn't tell her or his father about the secret, no matter how much he wanted to, of how he just wanted a normal life. She admitted that her pain at his deception was partly directed at him but mostly at herself, she told him how it felt when she hadn't been able to see the truth in front of her, of how she had treated him. They talked and laughed and shed a few tears but in the end it made their relationship even stronger.<p>

He walked into the library and he saw his father having a well earned rest on the lounge with a book in his hand.

Don Alejandro glanced up and saw the rather satisfied look on his son's face. "Well Diego, you seem rather pleased with yourself."

Diego broke into a large grin. "You could say that father." he replied vaguely.

Don Alejandro placed the book beside him and stood up. "Well, are you going to tell me?" he demanded with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Tell you what?" he replied innocently as he could, but he couldn't keep his happiness from his voice.

Don Alejandro slapped his leg in frustration, his son could be rather annoying at times. "Victoria is back as you well know."

Diego chuckled softly. "Okay, I did see Victoria and we talked for a long time."

"So, is everything okay between you two now, can I start planning a wedding?" he asked rather eagerly as he rubbed his hands together, he had been waiting a long time to see his son married and to give him those grandbabies he has longing for.

Diego held up his hand. "Don't plan anything yet father, we still have to take it slowly so there are no suspicions." he warned.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Yes, yes of course but how did it go?"

Diego chuckled again at his father's eagerness. "I think it went quite well."

Don Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "Oh why do you think that?"

"Victoria kissed me." he admitted with a gleam in his blue eyes.

This time both of Don Alejandro's eyebrows rose in surprise. "She kissed you!"

"Twice." he grinned at the memory of their second, rather passionate kiss.

Don Alejandro let a low whistle. "Well that is encouraging to say the least."

"VERY encouraging." he confirmed.

The two men grinned at each other and Don Alejandro slapped his son on the shoulder. "I'm so pleased for you son, I always knew that the two of you were meant to be together."

Diego nodded. "I always thought so too father."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a week later before Diego saw Victoria again; he had been kept busy with his father, learning more of the day to day running of the ranch. He had never realised just how much paperwork there was and his respect for his father grew. Don Alejandro had run the ranch single handled since Sebastian de la Vega had died some thirty years ago and he felt a surge of guilt wash over him as he had not helped his father during the years since he returned from Madrid.

Diego entered the tavern and immediately crossed to the bar where his lady was standing. "Hola Victoria." he said in his normal voice, even though his blue eyes twinkled with his love for the beautiful tavern owner.

Victoria jumped slightly, she hadn't heard him come in. "Hola Diego, we haven't seen you for some time." pleased that her own voice sounded normal to her ears.

He nodded. "Si, I've been helping father around the ranch. You know, I've never realised just how much paperwork there is, I guess it's the same for you with the tavern."

She smiled warmly as she nodded. "Of course, it's not just the accounts that I have to do but also food and wine stock lists as well as the salaries for Pilar and Maria and then there is the linen for the guests rooms that I need to keep in good condition and a hundred different things. Sometimes I hate doing the paperwork but it's essential otherwise..."

"Otherwise you wouldn't have a business." he finished for her with a smile.

She grinned. "That's right, so what can I get for you?" she gazed into his blue eyes for a moment before a slight blush crept over her face at the intense look he was giving her.

"Just some juice at the moment but once father and Felipe arrive, we'll order some lunch." he had to pull himself out of her soft brown eyes, he could drown in those eyes of hers if he wasn't careful.

She nodded. "Of course, let me get you some orange juice." with that she turned and passed through the curtains.

While Diego waited, he glanced around the crowded tavern and smiled to a number of friends he saw.

"Here you go Diego." Victoria said as she placed the glass in front of him.

"Gracias." As he reached for the glass, their fingers touched and both felt a jolt of electricity at the innocent touch. Diego held her eyes as his thumb caressed the back of her hand in a soft, sensuous caress. Victoria felt the blush deepened at the heated sensation of his touch and found herself losing the battle as she gazed into his blue eyes.

"Ah there you are Don Diego, this parcel arrived for you earlier today." Mendoza said as he came up to them and placed a package on the bar next to him.

Victoria immediately withdrew her hand and quickly fled to the safety of the kitchen, her face deep red. What had gotten into them? They weren't meant to be so open in their feelings so soon and hoped that no-one saw the intimate caress.

Diego had to steady his hand against a slight tremor as he picked up the package. "Gracias Sergeant, I have been waiting for this book for some time." He was glad that his voice sounded normal, he had been swept away by his lady that he had forgotten for a moment that they were in public. It had only been a tiny caress and doubted that anyone had seen it.

But they were both wrong. Senora Gomez and her companion Senora Torres were in line of sight and both looked at each in stunned surprise by the intimate caress by Don Diego. In fact, it wasn't the first time that Senora Gomez had seen something occur between the wealthy young Don and the tavern owner. Unintentionally Diego and Victoria had just added another juicy piece of gossip about their blossoming romance that was fast becoming the main topic of the local women.

* * *

><p>Three days Diego and his father had just returned from visiting Don Emilio and his wife for lunch and were about to enter the hacienda when Felipe came rushing up to them and began signing frantically.<p>

"Dios, the Alcalde has arrested a young man whom he believes has robbed the stagecoach with the garrison pay and is about to hang him?" Diego asked as he exchanged a worried glance with his father.

Felipe nodded.

Don Alejandro frowned. "Madre de dios, he can't do that without a trial. What proof does he have?"

Felipe shook his head and signed once more.

"Only that he had been seen in the area. That is not proof of the crime." Diego said heatedly.

Don Alejandro felt his own temper rise. "No it's not, when does he plan to hang him?"

Felipe signed again.

"What, now!"

The younger man nodded.

Don Alejandro stared intently at his son. "You're going aren't you?" he asked softly.

Diego nodded. "I must, even if this young man is guilty, he still deserves a trial and not to be executed at de Soto's whim."

"It could be a trap." Don Alejandro warned.

Diego sighed. "I know but I have to go."

"Just be careful Diego." Don Alejandro said.

Diego nodded. "I will father, I have a lot to live for now don't I?"

* * *

><p>In the middle of the dusty plaza, the citizens were gathered around the gallows as Mendoza led a young man up the steps and turned him to face the crowd. The mood of the citizens was a slow burning rage at the injustice of this hanging, they murmured amongst themselves and began jostling each other.<p>

"What has he done?" called out a man from the back of the crowd.

"There's no need for this, he should be tried in a court not hung like an animal." called out a woman.

"Mendoza, let him go." called out a third voice.

The good sergeant shook his head. "I'm sorry but I have my orders."

Just then de Soto stepped through the crowd. "This man is a thief and almost killed the driver of the stagecoach and must pay for his crimes." he said loudly to have his voice heard above the growing hostility.

"Do you have proof of his crimes Alcalde." came a familiar voice from above them, causing whispers to float around the gathered crowd.

"Zorro!"

"It's Zorro."

"He's back."

de Soto whirled around and faced the bandit standing on the roof top. "This is not your business Zorro. Lancers get him and where is Private Garcia?" he yelled at his men.

"Oh but it is my business Alcalde, when you hang a man without a trial. As to Private Garcia, well lets just say that your newest recruit is all tied up at the moment." he replied with a large grin as he pointed his sword in the direction of the cuartel before he dropped gracefully to the ground.

de Soto turned slightly and gasped at the sight of his lancer sitting outside the barracks, bound and gagged in his underwear. "My new lancer." he said in a strangled cry of disbelief.

Zorro chuckled. "Even lancers have to bathe occasionally Alcalde." he drawled before he turned his attention to the oncoming lancers.

As the lancers tried to arrest Zorro, Victoria held her breath. Be careful Diego, she thought to herself. Now that she knew who he was, she didn't want to lose him to a lancers bullet. This was the first time that Zorro had made an appearance in the pueblo and she knew that they both had to be careful. It was time to show the rift between Zorro and herself. Diego had been right, if they were to have a life together, they had to let go of the fairytale.

Zorro had defeated the lancers and now he faced the Alcalde with a cheeky grin on his face. "Well Alcalde, will you give the Senor a fair trial?"

"He is guilty and he will hang." de Soto roared as he lunged at his enemy but Zorro was ready for him and quickly sidestepped and deflected the sword with swift flick of his wrist.

"Really Alcalde is that the best you can do." he drawled insolently.

de Soto gave a yell as he went on the offensive but again he was brushed away. "I'll have your head on a platter Zorro." he panted.

Zorro laughed. "You can try Alcalde."

For several minutes the air was filled with the sounds of metal striking metal but soon Zorro tired of the game, his heart was no longer it in. "Give him a trial Alcalde." he stated in a voice that brooked no argument.

"NO" de Soto hissed.

"Very well then." he replied with an air of resignation. He quickly disarmed de Soto and held his sword to his throat. "Give it up Alcalde, you know you can't win against me." he said in a deceptively soft voice.

de Soto saw that he had lost again and had no choice but to give in. "Alright, I'll give him a trial." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry Alcalde, what did you say?" Zorro grinned.

"Damn you." de Soto cursed.

"Now, now, no bad language, there are ladies present." he nudged his sword point against his neck.

"I'll give him a trial." he said louder so that the gathered crowd could hear.

Zorro grinned. "I'm so glad you made the right decision Alcalde, now say goodnight."

Before de Soto could ponder his remarks, a black fist came towards him and then it all went blank.

As Zorro whistled for Toronado, he glanced over at his lady. He too was well aware of what he had to do, he had to end this romance between them. "Buenos dias Senorita." he bowed his head slightly.

"Buenos dias Zorro." Victoria replied as he mounted Toronado and rode off.

The gathered citizens gasped at the very polite greeting between them. What had happened to cause a split between them? Was it because the Senorita was paying attention to Don Diego? They wondered how Zorro felt, knowing that she had found someone else, was he angry, upset and most importantly would he challenge the young Don to a dual? If he did, they knew it wouldn't be a fair fight, for Don Diego was not known for his fighting skills.

Victoria had to hide her smile at the mutterings as she turned away and re-entered the tavern. The news of a break up would spread rapidly and soon they would be able to show their love for each other.

* * *

><p>The following day at the trial, it emerged that the young man that de Soto was about to hang, was in fact innocent of the charges. It had been proven that Don Alfredo and his wife had been with the young man at the time of the robbery, thereby giving him an airtight alibi. de Soto had no option but to release the young man and then he had retreated to his office for the remaining of the day, disturbed by thought that he WAS going to hang an innocent man. de Soto sat at his desk for a long time, stroking his beard as he thought about what had almost happened.<p>

Perhaps there was something in what Zorro had said, that he should have investigated the matter more thoroughly before he summarily executed a man. He began to reflect on his other decisions, had he made bad decisions without thinking about the consequences first? What if it had been himself who had been accused of a crime that he didn't commit, how would he feel if he was to die for something he didn't do? He found that he would want someone to stop it, to give him time to prove his innocence. Someone like Zorro. He snorted to himself, he was beginning to believe that his archenemy might be right afterall.

* * *

><p>Almost a week later Victoria crossed the plaza towards The Guardian office with a tray of food for Diego's lunch. It was something she had always done whenever Diego worked on their weekly newspaper, he often became so caught up in his writing that he would forget to eat and she wanted to make sure that he looked after himself.<p>

"Diego." she called out as she entered the newspaper office and placed the tray on the desk.

Suddenly she was grabbed and pulled back behind the door and into a strong embrace. "What...Diego...what are you doing...?"

"Kissing you." came his muffled replied as he began nuzzling her neck.

She giggled as his moustache tickled her. "Stop Diego...what if someone sees us?"

"Let them." he muttered as he led a trail of hot kisses along her smooth silky skin and was pleased by the soft moan that slipped through her lips.

"Diego...please...you must stop, what will...people say." she tried to pull away but not very hard as she arched her neck to receive his hot kisses. She felt him smile against her skin as he continued with his maddening caresses and she began to melt into his embrace.

"Don Diego, Don Diego." Sergeant Mendoza called out as he walked up the three steps to the office.

Victoria and Diego immediately separated. "Dios, what are we going to do?" she whispered.

"I'll distract him." he whispered back as he stepped around the door, blocking the good Sergeant's view of Victoria. His heart was pounding at this near discovery, he knew it was risky, to kiss her in his office, but he couldn't help himself, she was just too tempting.

"Si Sergeant, can I help you with something?" he asked and to his ears, his voice sounded strained but if Mendoza had noticed, he gave no sign of it.

"Si Don Diego, I thought I saw Senorita Victoria come this way." he replied as he stopped at the doorway.

Diego nodded. "Si she did, she left me a tray of food for my lunch."

Mendoza nodded as he saw the tray on the desk. "I don't suppose you know where she went?" he asked eagerly.

He shook his head. "No Sergeant, I didn't see her leave. Is there any trouble at the tavern?"

Victoria had to hold her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle that threatened to break out, of course Diego hadn't seen her go, because she was still there.

Mendoza shook his head. "No trouble but I was hoping that she would cook up some more tamales for me, they've run out." he said disappointedly.

Diego stepped closer towards Mendoza which caused the Sergeant to move backwards down the steps. "What about Pilar or Maria could they not cook up some for you?" he asked as he too moved down the steps. He carefully manoeuvred them so that Mendoza was facing away from the doorway.

The good Sergeant shook his head again. "It's not the same as Senorita Victoria's cooking." he said wistfully.

Diego was hard put to hold back his amusement. Just then, he saw the lady in question, slip out of the office door and fled around the side of the building. "Well Sergeant, if I see Victoria, I will let her know." he promised.

"Gracias Don Diego." Mendoza replied as he turned towards the tavern once more, hoping that Victoria had returned, he truly loved her tamales.

Later that afternoon Diego returned the empty tray back to the tavern. "Ah Victoria, thank you for the wonderful lunch." his blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

Victoria had to hold back a giggle that threatened to break out. "Any time Diego."

He nodded. "Mendoza was looking for you earlier, did he see you about cooking some tamales for him?" he asked with a deadpan face.

But Victoria did not have the same experience at acting and the giggle that had threatened to break out earlier, now slipped out. She couldn't trust herself to speak, she had to get out of there or she would lose all resemblance of decorum. She squeezed Diego's hand and walked quickly through the curtain and out the back door, where she let out peels of laughter that could be heard in the tavern.

Diego chuckled as he walked out of the tavern, aware of many eyes on him and of the soft chatter of gossip they were generating. He himself had overheard the increasing number of comments that the citizens were seeing them as a potential couple. They still had to go slow but he believed the people would come to accept them and he prayed that de Soto never worked it out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Over the following weeks, the citizens now realised that there was more than friendship between the beautiful tavern owner and the handsome young don. It was in the way they looked at each other, the way they teased and flirted with each other. The senorita was spending more time with Don Diego, often riding out to the de la Vega's hacienda, being escorted by Don Diego to a number of dinner parties hosted by the various caballeros in the district and they were often seen going for walks after Sunday Mass.

Many of the citizens were pleased for both of them, pleased that Victoria found happiness with someone who was more suitable as a husband than a bandit with a price on his head. And it seemed that their romance had affected Diego as well. He was more outgoing, more assertive and they believed that it was Victoria herself, who was bringing Diego out of his shyness. Although there had been no formal announcement about their relationship, they believed that Don Alejandro would soon announce an engagement between his handsome son and the beautiful tavern owner for everyone noticed that Don Alejandro was thrilled by the turn of events and of how welcoming he was towards her. The entire district had known of his desire to have his only son and heir marry and to give him the grandchildren he had longed for.

But there was one person who was not happy with the way life was progressing. Ignacio de Soto was in a strange dilemma and he didn't know what to do. Although Zorro had not been seen in the last month, it was the citizens themselves who now rebelled against his authority. They protested loudly and often refused to pay any new taxes that he implemented unless they saw where their money was going. And since the only reason he increased taxes was to bait Zorro, which the masked bandit no longer came to challenge him, he had no option but to back down. Again.

It was then he noticed something strange. Although the citizens rebelled against him, he noticed it was only when he pushed them too far, like with the taxes or when they thought he had arrested an innocent person and didn't arrange for a fair trial to prove either innocence or guilt but they didn't resist his authority in other matters, such as the safety of the pueblo. In fact only the day before, they had joined forces with his lancers to help put the Cortez brothers in the cells after they had made trouble at the tavern. These actions and many others confused de Soto.

There was another thing that he couldn't put out of his mind. What had happened to Zorro? Had he disappeared for good or was he lurking somewhere, waiting for him to make a mistake? Or was there something in what his archenemy was trying to teach him over these two years? That he should treat the citizens with more respect. Was this the way to destroy Zorro, not by killing him but by doing what the masked bandit wanted all along, to give justice for everyone? Was this the way to end the stalemate that existed between them? Could he finally return to his beloved Madrid without killing Zorro or being killed himself?

He knew he could never beat Zorro with swords, for his opponent was a master swordsman and he hadn't been able to capture him by pistols or muskets either. Those weapons had a limited range and more often than not, Zorro had already fled on that half wild stallion of his before he could aim and fire. So de Soto decided to put it to a test, he would forgo any new taxes or harsh treatment for a month to see what would happen. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain by trying a new tactic and if it didn't work, well he would just have to think of something else, he mused to himself.

To his utter surprise, there was no resistance to his authority and in fact, the citizens began to show more respect towards him, he began to take his job as Alcalde more seriously and put all his energy into performing his tasks as leader of the community.

de Soto entered the tavern for lunch and shook his head once more in disbelief of the thought of Don Diego courting Victoria Escalante. He couldn't believe that Don Diego stood a chance with the feisty senorita, he knew who would rule that relationship. He was the complete opposite of her old lover, idle, passive and a hopeless swordsman. He frowned as a thought flitted across his mind but before he could ponder more, Victoria's voice called out. "Ah Alcalde, what can I get for you today?"

"Senorita, I was wondering what has happened to Zorro?" he asked curiously.

Victoria frowned slightly. "What makes you think that I would know that?"

He shrugged. "Well if anyone would know, it would be you considering that you were his ladylove. I'm sure that everyone would like to know Senorita." he added.

She sighed. "If you must know, Zorro and I broke up months ago and the reason for that is private." she replied loudly.

The patrons grew quiet; this was the first time that they had heard confirmation of a breakup between their hero and the Senorita.

de Soto chuckled and shook his head. "And now you're with Don Diego."

"I know it's hard for you to believe that I'm courting Victoria, Alcalde but I am." Diego's calm voice came from behind him.

de Soto turned and eyed his old university colleague in surprise, although their odd courtship had been talked about for a couple of weeks, it had not been formally announced, everyone just assumed it "So you acknowledge that do you?" he asked.

Diego smiled and went to his lady's side. "Si I do. And perhaps sometime in the future, Victoria may even become the next Doña de la Vega, so I hope you will be a little more respectful towards her." he said firmly.

de Soto blinked at his firm tone, he wasn't used to hearing such strong conviction from the younger man. Perhaps it was true what the gossips were saying, that it was the Senorita herself who was turning him into a man. It was something he never thought he would see. He bowed his head slightly. "Of course Don Diego." he replied.

Diego nodded and turned to Victoria. "When you have a moment, could you please bring over some coffee to The Guardian, I'm working on the next issue and need to get back before the ink dries."

"Of course Diego." she smiled at him, and then blushed as he gallantly kissed her hand for all to see before he turned and walked out.

Victoria turned to de Soto. "Now what can I get for you Alcalde?"

de Soto shook his head in amazement that she could even consider Don Diego as her suitor but decided that it was no longer his business and he proceeded to gave her his lunch order.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Victoria walked across the dusty plaza to the newspaper office and placed the coffee on Diego's desk and faced him. "Thank you for defending me Diego."<p>

He smiled as he pulled her into in his arms. "You're most welcome."

"Diego..." She whispered as his head lowered to hers.

"Yes." he replied.

"The door is open." she said against his lips.

"Is it?" he murmured.

"Yes..." whatever else Victoria was about to say disappeared as his warm lips descended on hers on a tender, loving kiss.

"So, I'm your novia?" she whispered against his lips.

"Si." he replied as he pulled her tighter against him and reclaimed her soft sweet lips in a more demanding kiss.

Victoria melted into his embrace as his lips swept along hers in a stunning dance of seduction. She forgot that they were standing in the open doorway as she began to return his passion with her own. She raised her arms around his neck and pressed herself further against him.

Diego groaned at her soft, responsive body pressing against him, tempting him with all manner of improper thoughts as he deepened the kiss even further, he wanted to consume her with his love, with his desires and he felt a hot ache building in his lower body and knew he had to stop. He reluctantly pulled away from her tempting curves and it was only then he realised that the door was closed.

He frowned as he tried to control his breathing. "Did you shut the door querida?"

Victoria gasped as she turned and saw the door shut. "No, did you?"

He shook his head. "No. Dios, that means..."

"That someone shut the door and they would have..." she continued.

"Seen us kissing." he finished as they stared at each other. "I wonder who it was?"

Victoria giggled. "Now you will have to marry me after that public display."

Diego chuckled as he ran his fingers through her raven curls. "Is that a proposal of marriage Senorita Escalante?"

She smiled warmly. "Senor de la Vega, will you marry me?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled as he tightened his arms around her. "Isn't that suppose to be my question?"

She pressed herself further into him. "Well, you asked me last time. I thought it would only be polite to return the favour." she whispered against his lips. "So what's your answer Senor?"

"Si, I will marry you Senorita." he replied before he claimed her lips in a scorching kiss that left them longing for more.

* * *

><p>A week later Don Alejandro announced with great happiness the engagement of his son Don Diego de la Vega to Senorita Victoria Escalante, although it came as no surprise to the citizens of Los Angeles. In fact many of them had been guessing the actual date of when the announcement would be made and a number of them had even wagered a small bet. It was Don Pedro who guessed the correct date and so claimed the winnings, much to the good natured teasing of his comrades as he had been the one that had started the betting pool in the first place. He then donated the entire winnings to the mission.<p>

Once the engagement was announced, Don Pedro started another betting pool to guess the actual day of their wedding. Many of the citizens took part, betting anywhere from one centavo up to ten pesos with the winnings to be donated to the mission once more, with the added incentive of a free meal at the tavern for the winner, cooked by Victoria herself. The dates varied wildly from a month to anything up to twelve months or longer.

The de la Vegas were amazed that the people would give up their hard earned money for them and although the winnings would go to the mission, it showed a generosity of community spirit that hadn't been seen in the pueblo for some time, and to the astonishment of everyone de Soto himself put down five pesos.

Victoria had been so overwhelmed by their generosity and excitement of her coming wedding, that she had offered a full day's worth of free meals at her tavern - breakfast, lunch and dinner.

* * *

><p>Two months later, Victoria was relaxing in the de la Vega's garden after a wonderful dinner with her future father-in-law.<p>

"I'm sorry for the interruption Victoria." Diego said as he came outside to her.

She turned and smiled lovingly at him. "Don't apologise Diego, it's part of running the ranch."

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I know but I would prefer to be with you than with our prize bull." he replied with a grin before he leant down and planted a soft kiss to her waiting lips.

Victoria giggled. "I should hope so, considering we're getting married in a month." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, I still can't believe that Mendoza guessed the right date." she could still see Mendoza's look of shock before he grinned like a boy at Christmas, when he realised that he had won the betting pool and therefore the free meals at the tavern.

Strangely she felt Diego stiffen. "Diego, what is it?" she asked a little suspiciously.

For an answer, he kissed her again but she wasn't fooled by this tactic and pulled away from him. "Exactly how did Mendoza guess the date? You knew, didn't you? You saw the date he gave to Don Pedro." she accused him. They have been careful not to know the various dates that the citizens had placed down, they wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.

Diego shook his head. "I never saw the date, I give you my word on that." he said with conviction but he couldn't erase the sparkle from his eyes.

Victoria frowned. "Okay, if it wasn't you...Madre de dios, it was Felipe wasn't it? He saw it and told you. Now I know why you wanted to marry on that particular date." she shook her head.

"I know you are a little upset but I wanted the good Sergeant to win. You see, he has helped me a lot over the last five years with giving me important information about the Alcalde's tactics to capture me. I simply couldn't let him go unrewarded for that, even though he won't realise why. I hope you don't mind querida." he added as he pulled her back into his arms.

She smiled as placed her arms around his neck once more. "Of course not Diego but he loves his food so much that he's going to eat me out of my profits."

He chuckled softly as he ran his fingers through her dark curls. "Perhaps but it was worth the look on his face today, he was so happy."

She giggled. "He was, wasn't he. I don't think I've seen him so happy before but not as happy as I feel right now Diego." she whispered as she gazed into his blue eyes.

"I know querida." his voice deep with his emotions as he claimed her soft lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>One month later, the entire pueblo turned out for the wedding between Don Diego de la Vega and Senorita Victoria Escalante. It was a warm sunny day, just perfect for a wedding and the mission chapel was packed with excited citizens, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bride. They didn't have to wait too long, as Victoria, in her beautiful white gown, was escorted down the aisle by her eldest brother Francisco, who had arrived with Ramon for the wedding of their sister. While Felipe de la Vaga stood beside to his now adopted father and fought down the urge to tug at his new caballero suit that had been made especially for the wedding.<p>

The ceremony went off without a hitch and with loud cheers and best wishes ringing in their ears, the newly married couple walked down the aisle with large happy smiles on their faces. But the largest grin of all was that of Don Alejandro, he had finally married his son off to the woman who had been destined to be his wife even since they had been children.

As for Zorro, everyone now knew that he had left them for good, he hadn't been seen for almost five months and many believed that he had moved on.

de Soto had not only accepted it but he claimed responsibility for it, much to the amusement of the de la Vegas, who knew the real reason why Zorro had disappeared but they weren't going to correct him. Due to de Soto's claim that he brought down that renegade single-handedly, he finally received the orders that he had longed to hear. He was being transferred back to Spain and would be leaving within a week to reach San Diego in time to catch the next ship back to Europe.

So the citizens of Los Angeles celebrated both occasions with a large fiesta that lasted for several days but Victoria and Diego were too caught up in their own world of love and passion, to even notice the joy of the citizens.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Many thanks for all the wonderful reviews, it's much appreciated.


End file.
